Fxxxing Deku!
by konamikode
Summary: In a world where Bakugou Katsuki is a girl, it seems she still has trouble dealing with her best friend, Deku. Lewd chapters posted elsewhere!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: All my stories are meant to be read with music and accompanying picture links. As ffnet doesn't allow for hot linking, feel free to follow the links on my pat-re-on page (/konamikode) and read my stuff as it was intended :3**

**This is a story with lewd situations. Specific chapters that cause heavy breathing will be posted on Questionable Questing where this story is already posted with fun *bonus* features. Something else to mention is that ffnet is eating my formatting alive on all my stories I'm transferring over.**

**So yeah, I highly recommend going to Sufficient Velocity or Questionable Questing to read my stuff. I'm really just posting here to up my readerbase.**

**Anyway, on we go~**

* * *

**Fucking Deku!**

A fluffy, fun story of an explosively bitchy girl and her awkward loser of a childhood friend who she kinda, _sorta_, just may be crushing on-

_"Aaaaaah!? Stop saying useless shit! I'll kill you!"_

Commissioned by shaderic  
Word Count: 3430

* * *

**Tankobon 1: **Hey guy~

Chapter 1: My childhood friend is an easily misled idiot so I held his hand

Chapter 1 Addendum: _And he held mine_

* * *

If there's one thing that I hate doing is waking up early. If I had my choice, I'd spend at _least_ an hour every morning just lounging half asleep and lazily wrapped around my blankets in a relaxed haze.

Unfortunately, there's three things I need to take care of every morning without fail.

First, and most important, morning training.

Whether it's going for a run through the neighborhood or doing weight training in the basement, I wake up every school day at four thirty in the morning to get an hour of sweat built up. I've been aiming for UA even before my quirk became active so I've been doing this for a while now.

The next hour and a half I spend getting ready for the day. Sure I _could_ cut that down to thirty minutes, _twenty_ if I'm really pushing it. Thing is, I like to take my time in the shower and let the built up grime and endorphins get swept away.

Also long hair, makeup, and making sure I look _fucking good_ is a top priority.

As a woman aiming to be a superhero, it's basically a necessity to be camera ready at any moment in time.

"G-good morning Mitsuki-san!"

"Izuku-kun! Come in, come in! Go ahead and take a seat at the table, Katsuki got back a little late from her run so she's going to be a minute~"

It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that fucking Deku thought I was a guy until we hit middle school.

Fucking. **_Idiot_**. **_Graaaaaargh!_**

Ah, er. Anyway, speaking of that dumbass, food is next up on the list after making sure my homework is good to go and that I'm looking hot enough to make professional models seethe in envy.

Or check if their stiffies are working in the case of any straight guy within a hundred meter radius.

Most of them anyway.

"Morning Mom. What we got for grub?" I called out, flicking my waist length and carefully straightened hair out of the way as I climbed down the stairs and into the dining room.

I grunted at her overly cheery reply, pulling out my chair next to Deku's own and sitting down to wolf down my standard three bowls of rice, two flanks of salmon, small miso, and a half a dozen eggs worth of tamago with gusto.

"Hi Kacchan! Good morning!" My green haired and eyed numbskull of a childhood friend happily greets between bites of his own, smaller portion of food.

"Mrgh." I grunt, focusing on my own, _larger_ servings with long suffering annoyance.

Seriously Deku, don't you know anything about girls? You're making me feel like a fucking fatass here every other god damned morning.

The other mornings where I go pick your useless, meatless twig of a body up for school isn't any different.

God, at least there I feel less annoyed about it since his mom piles more food on his plate and nags at him to eat more.

What was that? It's fine because I burn so many calories everyday with my training and quirk usage? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't fucking realize that I'm being irrational with everything I do to keep my body running and looking **_perfect_**.

"Today was cardio day for you right? Ah, were you late because you ran all the way to UA and back? That's awesome Kacchan! That's nearly twenty one miles total in an hour forty! You almost kept a five minute mile pace that entire time!" Deku exulted, looking at me with those harmlessly wide doe eyes of his.

"More or less." I mumble under the pretense of shoveling a bowl of rice into my mouth to hide my pleased preening and slight surprise at his ever present predictive ability.

It's scary how good Deku is at data analysis. You give the guy a moment to scribble a few sentences and numbers into his notebook and five seconds later he's spitting out the next thing you're going to say before you can even think them.

Some days I'm not sure if he actually has a number crunching quirk and no one's noticed, or if he's just that big of a geek.

Holding my sideways glance towards the hunched over boy who's already rapidly updating a fresh page of statistics, I snort into my now finished bowl and put it down on the table with a soft clink.

No Mom. I'm not going to open my eyes and have a wordless argument with that 'subtly sly' eyebrow wiggle I already know you're doing.

I don't even have the heart to be worried or creeped out. That's just Deku being Deku. It's not like he's got my sizes or monthly pain in the neck charted out or something.

The dweeb couldn't even stutter out a conversation for the rest of the day after we stopped by the store on the way to school that one time. Him for a soda and me for the same plus some feminine hygiene products I'd run out of the day before.

Heh. That's right Deku. I'm a girl. Deal with it.

… huh? Right.

Honestly it's pretty nice to have someone keeping track of my data, kinda like a personal trainer. Less time for me to keep track of shit when I can just get a copy of Deku's notes on the way home.

Haaah?

Of course we walk home together.

Walking home alone is lame and we live right next to each other anyway. Dunno why everyone makes such a big deal. It's not like we're dating regardless of whatever rumor of the week is flying around.

Pff. Me an Deku? A thing?

Yeah sure, and he's secretly All Might's bastard love child.

The likelihood of him ever having the spine to ask me out is zilch and if I ever, _just maybe so happened_ to catch a thing for him and chased the panicky little geek down?

Ah well, I think he might actually die.

Seriously, do you know how **_hard_** it was to get him to call me Katsuki properly once we got into middle school?

"Thanks for the food Mitsuki-san! Kacchan and I need to go now!" As in he _still_ hasn't called me by my first name in the past… uh, since we met actually.

"Mhm~ you know it's fine if you two skip a day or two every month to go on a date right? I completely approve one hundred percent!" Mom cheerfully chirrups, idly wrapping her arms around Dad's shoulders and pinching his grimacing cheeks into smile. "Father does too!"

"Awahawwwawa- grk-" The literal idiot currently incapable of speech chokes as I roll my eyes and jerk him towards the door by the back of his collar.

"Nice to know you approve Mom, Old Man." I giggle in that high pitched, annoying way other girls do when they're about to do something hilariously terrible. "C'mon _Izuku-kun_, time's a wasting and I don't wanna waste a minute of our reservation time!"

**"RESERVATION!?"** Dad's bellow is drowned out by the cacophony of his shirt exploding off his chest and the well worn blast door I kick closed buckling against the pressure wave of the shockwave.

I'd rather not think about it, but Mom has needs and you need to take a day off of work. You're welcome my annoying mother and overprotective father.

"Hrk- K-Kaach-an!"

Oh, right.

"You gonna panic and pass out if I let you go?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at the shorter boy I'm currently manhandling like he's more of a pet than my best friend of ten years.

A quick series of jerking nods later, I snort and let go of the gasping boy's collar before spinning him around by the shoulder and taking his weakly resisting hand in mine. "C'mon Deku. We're gonna be late if you don't get your shit together."

"Hyah!? K-Kacchan! I can walk fine on my own, you can let go of my hand- Kacchan!" I easily ignore the somewhat annoying mosquito buzzing in the midst of the most confusing time of his life and continue dragging Deku's stumbling ass towards class.

If I let him go right now he's either going to need twenty minutes to reboot or he's gonna run off in a random direction like a basket case let loose.

Seriously, I'm not gonna wait for his brain to fix itself or chase his speedy little ass down. If I do that, my perfect attendance rate _might_ get fucked over on the very real chance we're late to class.

Leave him?

The fuck, why would I do that? Do you _know_ the kind of trouble little weenies like him attract out of the woodwork?

Fuck no I ain't gonna let him be snatched up to be some bitch's little errand boy. The hell kind of hero would I be if I let an idiot that basically screams "I'm an easy potential victim for extortion since I'm a pussy" be bullied?

"Ah… um… Kacchan, th-there's gonna be more rumors if we show up to school like this." Deku mutters in that stupidly sweet 'I'm a Disney Prince(ess)' whisper as he looks around in panic.

I roll my eyes, carefully narrowing them and maintaining a hard glare at anyone else wearing our school's uniform who stares for too long.

"So what? I don't give a fuck what those mobs say anyway." I grunt and draw Deku closer to my side while sending a murderous glare to the bitch crew whispering to one another and giggling with fingers pointed at the shorter boy next to me.

"Um. But, Kacchan…"

"Do **_you _**have a problem with it?" I ask with narrowed eyes as I step slightly closer to the slim teen to glare down at him toweringly.

He gulps and tries to say something but stops when I lightly shove him against the wall and push more forehead against his with a dangerous light dancing behind my eyes.

"Er… no…?" He meeps, shrinking down and tries to press his body through solid concrete in an attempt to free himself from my chest pushing down against his.

"Good! I mean, could you imagine it? You and me actually getting together? It'd be a laugh to see everyone's faces, that's for sure!" I say, stepping back with a grin on my face to give him some breathing room before pulling him along past the gates once more.

"Y-yeah… that'd… be funny." Deku coughs quietly to himself, obviously catching his breath from me pressing against him too hard.

I wince slightly with my back to him as I feel him scrunch a little lower on himself.

Ah damn, maybe I hurt him a little there. Shoulda kept my cool better.

Well… it's not really being late if I take him to the nurses office first to make sure he isn't too bruised, right?

* * *

"Wait, you wanna go **_where!?_**" I shouted along with the rest of the class at the teacher's admonishment towards the idiot's school of choice.

That was hours ago right after lunch period.

Now we were heading towards the arcade silently, both of us wanting to kill some time and bring some normality back to our usual after school interaction while letting the awkwardness fade.

Well, awkwardness for him and slightly furious disbelief for myself.

I mean, _seriously_.

Deku. Going to UA?

**_What. The. Flying. Fuck?_**

I thought he gave up on that dream years ago… he'd never, not _once_, brought it up in the last eight years.

I don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now. Part of me says I should be elated. I'm not a dumbass, I _know_ he looks up to me. Almost worships me in some ways.

But at the same time I feel angry. Angry and guilty. I know it's not just because of me he wants to get into the best Hero Academy in the country, I'm not that fucking arrogant. Not about Deku.

We've been together for years. Played together, ate together, bathed together, hell, we even sleep over at one another's houses every so often to study for tests or play games through the night.

Shit. I should've seen this coming. He's wanted to be a hero ever since we were kids. Should've known that he still wants to be a hero more than anything.

_So why the fuck did this take me by surprise?_

"Kacchan…" He tries to close the growing silence between us. Trying to interrupt the quiet with conversation.

But I'm not ready for this. Not yet. "Shut up Deku. Fucking idiot. Why'd you even put UA down on your list!? You don't even-"

I painfully snap my mouth shut before I can finish that sentence, growling at the flash of pain and coppery well of blood bubbling from my tingling tongue. "Deku, you…" I stutter and stumble with words that won't form in my head.

I can't apologize. It's too late. Even if I didn't actually _say it_, what I meant was obvious.

_You don't even have a quirk. Why?_

The plastic water bottle filled with green colored liquid cracks against the wall as I kick it in irritation when Deku steps forward into my peripheral and takes my hand in his.

Surprised at the strength behind the pull that spins me around, I face him with an angry glower that'd normally send him curling in on himself when I pause.

**"!"**

_...Izuku…?_

_"__Deku-"_

_**"**__**Kacchan**__**Kacchan-"**_

Whatever either of us were about to say, whatever it was that we were thinking as we glared daggers at one another, we didn't have a chance to elucidate our separate views before a great explosion of goop, and air rushing out of my lungs took away our attention.

Instinct took over as explosions rippled across my bare right arm as I swept it lengthwise against the bubbling tide of green with wide eyes.

It gives me just enough time to push Deku away with my left before the rest of the flood slams over and around my body, trapping me against a viscous fluid I can't ignite my sweat from.

"Deku! Run-" It's all I'm able to get out before the small scale explosions keeping the thick mucus-like substance away from my mouth and nose wraps around my face and stops my skin from reaching the oxygen I need to create the explosive effect of my quirk.

"Hoooo~ a nice body with a nice quirk~" The bastard keeping me trapped chuckles, his mouth forming in front of mine as his eyes leer down at mine with a wide grin.

I can feel him pulling my mouth open, sludge pouring down my nostrils and throat without me even being able to do anything.

About the only thing I can do is tense and widen my eyes when I feel an immense pressure squeezing my torso and causing the last of the air still left in my lungs to burst out in a fit of bubbling gasps.

"Hah! Don't struggle, the pain'll only last for a second before you'll feel better~" He singsongs.

_Sh-shit… I'm losing consciousness. I'm not gonna be able to hold on._

I can feel the disgustingly sticky liquid that makes up the villains body slowly creeping up my cheeks, absorbing the small beads of water running down my eyes from the pain of asphyxiation.

Unable to move my limbs, the only thing I can do is watch as several heroes run into the alleyway I was dragged into as Deku watches helplessly, clutching his bag with wide, terror filled eyes that meet mine.

_Run you idiot!_

"Heh heh… how nice. Don't worry, it'll be over soon-" The slime mutters as I feel the darkness take me to blissful unconsciousness-

And then the villain releases his grip with a flinch, the corner of a backpack striking his eye as Deku runs forward with wide, fearful, but determined eyes!

**_"Kacchan!" _**He screams, equally sprinting and stumbling through the alley as the heroes behind him shout for him to get back.

I barely manage to pry off the slightly loosened grip off my face, biting down what I could and swallowing what ooze I couldn't, I cried out for Izuku to stop. "Idiot! Get away-"

And in that short time, my childhood friend is already forehead to forehead against me, desperately using his quirkless fingers in an attempt to rip away the goo holding me captive.

"Kaa-" Deku screams with wide eyes full of terror being completely overshadowed by unyielding determination and panic as his right hand punches into the goop.

I can hear the cracks of bones breaking in his fingers through the green gelatin as he winces with pain and tear filled eyes to push through and strongly grab my weakly moving fingers in his.

"-chan!" The fingers of his other hand break in response to it being forcefully shoved into the hardened goo behind my neck.

_*Cr-rack, snap!*_

Just behind my ear, I can hear the small bones of his fingers creak and snap in response the the pressure being put on his digits as he tries to pull me out of the villain's clutches.

And he does. For a single moment, I can feel my upper body and arm being painfully pulled out of the villains grasp as Deku pulls with everything he's got, not even caring about the pain of his undoubtedly broken fingers and hands.

"I'll get you out!" He swears, eyes teary, and teeth gritted through the pain.

_"__How pathetic…"_

"Deku, don't! Get away!" I plead, doing my best to release the unyielding grip his fingers have over my own beneath the disgusting sludge!

"Ha! What do you think you're doing ki- aaaaargh!?" The slime villain recoils and screeches in pain as Deku rears back to slam his forehead against the whites of the monster's eyes.

Only for his bleeding nose and scratched forehead to once more meet against mine, shining green eyes boring deep into my own as he grits his teeth and desperately begins to pull once more.

"Deku! Stop!" I beg, the tears that had been a physical pain becoming something else at the corners of my eyes as my friend growled and screamed with everything that was **_Midoriya Izuku_**

**_"_****_Kacchan!"_**

**_"_****_How truly pathetic of me!"_**

I heard in tandem as Deku's shattered arms and an unyielding whirlwind of unfathomable power pulled the both of us out of the villains sticky grasp without so much as an ounce of effort.

**_"_****_I really am pathetic."_** So All Might, the greatest hero in the world muttered loudly to himself as Deku's back slammed into the ground, shielding me from the impact.

The small amount of blood and saliva Deku coughed on my face superseded any need for air I had at the moment.

I didn't care that Japan's most famous superhero was behind me and pummeling the fucker who did this to us into jellybean piecemeal.

All I cared about was whether Izuku was alright.

"Kacchan… you're okay." The fucking idiot had the balls to grin with a blood smeared smile befitting that of every fucking two bit shounen character staining his lips and cheek.

And apparently, I was the only thing in his mind too.

_Dumbass. God damned idiot._

_Fucking Deku._

"Ah… are you alright, shoujo? Shounen? Um…" All Might said something or another as he embarrassedly poked his index fingers together.

_"__Deku…"_

_"Kacchan…"_

Words left unspoken by the both of us flowed in the wind.

Really. Nothing needed to actually be said.

_'__I'm glad you're okay Kacchan.' _Are you still mad?

_'You too, idiot Deku.'_ Dumbass.

My idiot wannabee quirkless hero.

Seriously. Fuck you Deku.

"... Uoh! All Might will exit the scene of the crime cooly…"

* * *

So yeah.

This is the story of how Deku became my hero.

…

Okay, fine.

This is the story of how Deku and I got together.

Yeah he's my boyfriend! What, you got a problem with that!?

"Ah… have you seen my groceries? I seem to have left them at the scene of the crime-"

"Deku took them with him dumbass! That's how you meet him again at the hospital-"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: And so I began to train my successor in the hopes that he would one day become the new Symbol of Peace! Young Midoriya, the one who would grow to become the new hero of the era and usher in a new age of prosperity and justice for all the people of Japan!

Why?

Because I am-

"Oi! Deku! I brought lunch!"

Chapter 2 Addendum: _H__-hoh__… it seems that my successor's significant other has brought him lunch yet again so we'll be breaking early once more! _

_Kaaaaaaaaaah! Midoriya Shounen! It is not your dream that is your reason to fight, but the young Bakugou who drives you forth!_

_Subarashi!_

Commissioned by shaderic  
Word Count: 3142

* * *

The tiled floors of the hospital groaned and cracked upon the bearing of my great weight as I stepped forth, laughing powerfully and waving happily towards the masses as I made my way towards my destination!

Indeed, I , **All Might**, had so foolishly forgotten his freshly bought groceries in the alleyway in which I had apprehended the nameless sludge villain due to my need to exit the scene before my power ran out!

Or rather, I felt it was the perfect time for myself to exit as to not interrupt the heartfelt moment between the two budding young heroes whose only concern was for the health of the other!

Ha ha ha ha!

Indeed!

To be able to witness such a thing, I, **All Might** am truly humbled! To have been able to see something so pure as the love between a young woman and a young man, both of whom who strived save the other without regard for their own well beings!

**_*Crunch!*_**

I cannot help but hunch over myself, my righteous fist of justice clenching tightly against the basket of fruits which I had just crushed in my moment of heartfelt joy!

...

Ah.

…

**_That is why I've brought a second gift basket!_**

**_Ha ha ha ha!_**

And thus, I took the last step to stand in front of the closed door that lead to the room in which the brave young man who'd furiously headbutted the villain who'd trapped his girlfriend and broke his hands in an attempt to free her, rested within!

Ha! No, the groceries I'd sought to retrieve was only a ruse! One I had so cleverly used in order to speak with this brave young man whose eyes had glowed so fiercely, whose heart had beat so furiously against the evil who'd attempted to take from him what was most important.

The quirkless young man who without concern for his own safety had charged so fearlessly into the doom of certain injury and death to do what he thought was right!

I knew.

In my heart I knew that it was this powerless yet unconquerable heart beating within this young hero's chest that I'd found the one I have been searching for for so long.

A successor.

The future symbol of peace who would bring calm to the world and defeat any and all villains who would seek to destroy this era of hope!

I only needed to speak with him to ask for his cooperatio-

"You fucking idiot! What the hell were you thinking!?"

-eh?

Slowly bringing back my knuckles which were about to knock on the closed door to my side, I leaned in closer as I crouched next to the door within the now empty hallway.

"B-but, Kacchan I-" The voice of a nervous young man whimpered before it was completely blown over by the furious growl of an irate young woman!

"But nothing you fucking dumbass! You could've died!"

_A-ah… well, I assure you young miss that your friend was in no danger at all the moment I made my entrance-_

"Look at your hands! What kind of idiot without a quirk punches and fucking headbutts a villain without a second fucking thought!?" The young woman continues with an angry noise, the rustling of sheets interrupting her tirade when it's followed by a nearly silent hiss of pain.

_I believe the hot headed girl just grasped the young man's wounded hands and fingers-_

_…_

_Ahem._

A bout of long silence quiets the room within and I can feel my own breath being held within the empty hallway as I contemplate stepping back in order to afford the two youths some privacy-

"Stupid…" The girl chokes, a short sniffle just barely being held back as I hear the covers atop the hospitalized boy shifting.

The pained hiss of breath that would barely be audible to the girl next to the owner of said voice shoots through my ears as I listen to the unmistakable noise of sheets falling and arms wrapping around the shoulder and waist of another human being.

"Kacchan-"The young man's voice attempts to soothe his pained girlfriend, a familiar thing I'd witnessed many times in both reality, film, and animation-

"D-Deku…?" The young woman chokes, more than likely looking up to stare into the eyes of the boy whom she so cares for.

I don't expect the forceful reply from the young man who I had originally thought to be passive unless under duress. "Shut up Kacchan. I'm glad you're okay."

The creaking of broken bones grind against my ears, the noises of pain that should follow such an act completely absent as I hear the breathless, **_stubbornly determined _**wheeze of a chest falling atop another.

Silence reigns in the room for several long seconds. Until a feminine growl returns the challenge issued forth by the young man barely clinging to pain filled consciousness for the one who he holds so dear.

"Kacchan-" His voice is interrupted by the soft noise of a his breath being taken away from the impact of a soft brush of lips against his upper cheek.

"S-stupid…" The girl sniffs, sounding as if she's carefully lifting her arms to...

!?

_K-kuh!? What are you doing Toshinori!? _

How shameful!

To have overheard such a personal and soulful moment between two youths whose pure hearts only seek comfort and succor within the closeness of the other-

**Toshinori, you fool!**

With a silent cough to hide my shame, I rapidly step twenty feet down the hall to sit down on an all too small chair to await for the time when the two youngsters in love have finished their well deserved conversation.

And so an hour later after the pale haired young woman leaves, I step into the hospital room of one Midoriya Izuku without the power of One for All pumping through my veins and become assured that I've found my successor.

Such admiration he holds.

Such devotion he feels.

**_Such love he has for the young woman who so equally holds his strongly beating heart within her hands!_**

**_Why?_**

"Because Katsuki is my best friend!"

**_UUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_Young Midoriya! _**

**_You have truly moved my heart so! _**

**_Indeed you are the one! The future of the world!_**

**_The hero who is worthy to carry the torch of One for All!_**

* * *

It's been three months since that day, the day where I offered to train young Midoriya in order to ready him for the weight of bearing One for All.

As All Might, I sat atop a freshly dragged refrigerator while looking down imperiously upon the huffing and sweating form of my youthful charge who'd just finished dragging forth yet another net full of washed up trash.

Without complaint or comment, young Midoriya turns around to trudge back through the sand to gather the next armful of detritus marring the beautiful coastline of his home.

Mm…

He's determined. It's the one character trait over the others I've become familiar with over the months we've spent together during his training to accept One for All.

Beyond the initial complaint and horror of his task, he'd never felt compelled to make a scene of his task.

Every morning at four AM he would come to work for two hours before heading home in order to prepare for school and meet with the hot blooded Bakugou shoujo. After classes he would immediately run at a full sprint back to our training ground after walking his intended home, always working doubly hard whenever he was even a minute late.

I had told him on countless occasions that it was fine for him to be several minutes late.

He was, after all, walking his girlfriend home every day without fail.

Even the one day I had given him free reign to recover from the common cold, he had dragged himself out of bed to trudge his way to the gates of his school to meet with young Bakugou.

I had felt a voyeur for following him and witnessing the vent, but as my future successor I had to be **_sure_**.

Even a single day spent for himself during this time would have had me disavowing him in favor of Togata shounen.

I needn't have worried for his level of dedication.

Of course he'd shakily invited young Bakugou into his home despite her worries over his health.

That would have been enough to bolster my confidence in Midoriya shounen in those early weeks, but of course he had gone above and beyond my expectations.

He'd walked her to school.

Despite her reservations and sharp tongued lashing towards the hapless young man, he'd only smiled sickly and quieted the normally outspoken girl with a shoulder bump. Then he'd walked with her, never showing weakness despite the many coughs and signs of fever he was exhibiting in order to assuage her worries.

He'd collapsed against the wall of the gates after waiting five minutes after she'd entered in order to make sure she wouldn't come back to notice his weakness.

A full fifteen minutes after she'd finally stopped looking back to make sure he'd gone home after every half a footstep she'd taken towards their classroom.

She must have known he was there, waiting.

Yet every time she'd looked as if she wished to turn back she had willfully stopped herself with a deep sigh and shake of her head.

She had known he was slumped against the gates, yet she'd stopped herself from going to his aid for her own reasons.

…

_Ho…._

_I suppose that a part of her believes in his wish. His dream to stand beside her as an equal._

_The hero to his other heroine half he holds so dear in his heart._

_…_

**_Subarashi Bakugou Shoujo. Midoriya Shounen._**

At that moment I'd prepared to make myself known and help young Midoriya back to his home and bed.

But he'd stood up on his own and stumbled back to his house under his own power.

Coincidentally, my nails had grown much shorter during this time, but eventually he'd made it back home and spent the day resting.

I needn't have returned to tell him he had the day off later in the afternoon.

Katsuki shoujo had nearly _flown_ back the entire way to the home across from her own with palms and calves filled with furious explosive force.

The first thing she'd done was stop young Midoriya at the boundary of his home with the palm of her hand, pushed him inside, and I assume took care of his frail body for the next six hours before going home.

Of course when young Midoriya came to me next week before the sun had even risen and told me he was, **_without any room for me to argue_**, taking care of his beloved who had fallen sick that day, I had laughed loudly and given him several Toshinori family cures before patting his back firmly and sending him off to take care of his bedridden intended.

I had thought Bakugou shoujo would have chased him off by the first ten minutes.

However, he ended staying at her home the entire day as he bowed and awkwardly vowed to take care of the young woman who held his heart to his intended's excitable mother and grossly irate father.

I had of course stationed myself on a rooftop across their home with the abject purpose of ensuring nothing untoward occurred as was the norm between teenagers of that age.

But I needn't have worried.

Rather I felt ashamed and left of my own accord when I witnessed young Midoriya cook and hand feed spoonful by spoonful of rice porridge to the flushed and embarrassed young woman to whom he was so dearly in love with.

_Oh Yagi you old fool_.

_To believe something so impure could have occurred between those two youths so in love._

_For shame Toshinori.._

"Oi Deku! I brought lunch!" The now familiar voice of Bakugou shoujo called out as she jogged our way in her usual training wardrope of spats and sports bra covered up in a large jacket that I assumed was young Midoriya's from its coloration.

"Ah, Midoriya shounen, we'll be taking a break for lunch this gloriously sunny sunday!" I laughed loudly before saluting the softly huffing young woman who slowed her pace to lightly slap her palm against my own youthful high five.

"How's he doing All Might-san?" With all due respect that is necessary to give to one who is her elder, young Bakugou slows her pace to a slow, in place jog as she looks up at me momentarily with a nod before aiming her full attention towards her boyfriend who gasps and crawls his way most uncooly towards us.

Well, normally I'd describe his desperate ascent up the stairs towards water and sustenance as uncool, but with the small uptick that graces youthful Katsuki's lips and cheek, I cannot say such a disparaging thing.

No. I cannot.

Indeed,, young Midoriya seems to gain strength from the slowing puffs of carbon dioxide exiting his intended's mouth as a form of energy.

As an older man who has seen such things many times throughout his years, I witness every small exchange between the young man and woman that would normally be invisible to all but the most experienced heroines within the field of love!

It is Bakugou shoujo who smiles first, primly seating herself and unfolding the cloth that covers three larger than normal bentos over the ground as my successor's deep, heaving breaths grow shorter and slightly erratic with every step he climbs towards the newly set dining area the young woman has set for us.

Ah, even now it would feel like I would be intruding if it wasn't for young Bakugou offering me a hot cup of tea before the two of us had set ourselves down upon the cloth carpet she had so gracefully fluffed for our benefit.

Even so, it is only I who sits in a formal seiza as the childhood couple begin to conversate in relaxed poses as the lean back against their own unbloomed sakura trees and spoke of familiar topics-

"Heh, you're starting to get pretty cut Deku." Katuski shoujo leers when her intended lifts the hem of his shirt to wipe his face and hands before grabbing hold of the onigiri his most precious person had hand made only half an hour before hand-

...

_Ah…_

"Mph? Er, I guess? I uh, never really kept a training regimen like this…" Midoriya shounen attempts to deflect by taking bite after ravenous bite of the admittedly delicious rice balls that had been prepared for the three of us.

_The hot miso goes quite good in this weather as well._

Or so I would say if I had the opportunity to do so.

As is I can only loudly and coarsely sip on my proffered heated cup of sup while watching the lithe and sweaty pale haired young woman swallow her own onigiri to curiously lean forward and grasp the cloth filled hand my charge is using to wipe his face.

"Oh damn Deku. Holy shit." The girl wonders, crawling forward so that her face is mere inches from the abdominals of young Midoriya and her rear hangs in the air-

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO NOTICE TOSHINORI, YOU FOOL-_

"A-ah, yeah?" The aforementioned Deku gulps loudly, swallowing the rest of his first onigiri with a very large mouthful of miso as he barely saved himself from choking. "Is it really that different?"

His tone of voice puts a stop to my shameful internal monologue.

Rather than excitement, there is a sense of wonder tinged by pride in his voice as his closest companion trails a finger along the line of his right oblique muscle.

The so called V-line for those less experienced in muscle building.

"Fucking hell Deku, you don't get something like this unless you're seriously burning body fat and building muscle. I mean, holy fuck. You've always been skinny, but this?" The girl mutters wonderingly, looking up with narrowed red eyes at their green mirrors with a following snort before she pulls back.

_Oh thank heavens-_

"Take your shirt off." She states with a small frown as my expression freezes and Midoriya shounen raises an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"This is good data right? You're great at taking notes for me, but yours are shit, might as well take the chance to get some notes down." The girl mumbles to herself as my successor plops a fist against a palm.

"Great idea Kacchan! Can you get my notebook out? It's in my bag." He grins before beginning to strip his upper body without further thought of the situation!

"A-ah!? I sense a villain nearby! I will go deal with the nefarious fool!" I Shout loudly, standing up with my hand placed on hips before raising my right hand and pointing in a random direction!

"Huh?"

"All Might?"

"Nothing to worry about Bakugou shoujo! Midoriya shounen! I will return as soon as I apprehend this villain, take him to the nearest police station get his statements, and call you on your cellphone to ensure I am not interrupting! I cry out, loudly drowning out the voices of the two youths with nervous laugh!

_Seriously, I'm very much not needed here thank you very much!_

_There must be a villain in the nearby area who is causing untold chaos and destruction!_

"All Might-" Midoriya shounen attempts to assuage my concern and tell me that I'm more than welcome to stay as he will do nothing untoward to his intended!

_That's not what I'm concerned about!_

"Ha ha ha ha! I will return shortly my young heroes! Do not allow an old man such as myself to ruin your moment of youth together!" I shout, immediately launching myself high into the air in the nearest direction _away from here!_

"Moment of youth?"

"All Might can be a little weird like that."

"Eh, old people. How's the onigiri Deku?"

"It's good! Did you change the furikake you used in it-"

_And thus, All Might once again exits the scene cooly!_


	3. Chapter 2-5

Chapter 2.5: Just ring the doorbell you fucking pussy! It's not like you don't trade lunches with Deku every week or anything! I'm just here to make sure Deku's eating right and not doing something stupid like using those busted up hands of his-

Chapter 2.5 Addendum: Aaaaagh! I pushed it! I fucking did it! Now what the hell do I do!?

Commissioned by shaderic  
Word Count: 1912

* * *

_Lips still wet from my tongue having ran over them just before I'd placed my lips against his cheek, Deku looks down at my chest resting against his._

_I know he's still watching me, none of the usual embarrassment or stupid, teenage shame hanging over him._

_I know because rather than pulling his broken fingers way, they instead creak and tighten around me as slim arms secure themselves around my waist in a grip I'm not sure I'd ever be able to escape from even if I had a reason to._

_"__Why?"__ I asked, nose buried into the soft fabric of his uniform, the long familiar scent of his body I'd memorized years ago protectively enveloping me within his puny, underdeveloped body._

_"__I… it looked like you wanted…"__ He starts and stops, holding me ever tighter as I breathed deeply of him and him of me._

_His face buried in the crook of my neck, I ignored the ticklish sensation of him holding me so close to focus on the words he was trying to find._

**_I didn't want to be saved you fucking idiot_**_._

_I growled without words, without voice as my nails painfully tightened around his hunched shoulders._

**_I wanted you to run. I wanted you to be safe-_**

_I can't help the small gasp that escapes my chest when I feel his broken fingers dig into the material of my shirt, the hiss of pain that erupts between clenched lips as I hurry to follow his movements_

_The small, questioning voice is all I can manage, suddenly without strength and without my usual sense of irritation flowing through my powerless hands._

_It's all I can do to clench his shirt so lightly that I'm afraid my fingers will slip away at any moment._

_"__Izuku…?"__ I ask as much as I beg and wonder as I look up into his shining green eyes that are so full of dedication, purpose, and _**_care_**_._

_His fingers slide along my back, gently taking in every line and imperfection of the material that makes up my uniform. His knuckles drag purposefully along every bump and fold until his palms and bandage covered fingers move to hold my cheeks with a gentle strength that I'd never would've thought he had._

_It was implacable._

_Immovable._

_There was nothing that could force those slim fingers to let him go at that moment in time as he drew his forehead against mine to look into my eyes._

_"Katsuki…"_

_He smiled, calling me by my given name for the first time in eight years._

_He doesn't move his eyes away from my own gaze, like glowing fireflies dancing in the light as his vision bores into mine with a purpose I can only barely comprehend._

**_Why? Why did you run back?_**

_I asked, the words never having left my lips as our noses touched together._

_There was so much that I wanted to say that I couldn't._

_So much that I wanted for him to feel._

_"Because…" Yet he understood._

_Even without me having to say anything, he'd slowly pulled my head down to rest my cheek against his chest as he ran a hand along my long, ruffled hair before placing a soft kiss against my brow._

_The softest, most secure sensation I'd ever felt as far back as I remembered having memories._

**_I…_**

_What he thought… no, what he _**_felt_**_ wasn't something stupid like I was begging to be saved._

_That'd be a lie._

_He knew that I would never put him in harm's way, not if it meant choosing between my welfare and his._

_It wasn't something stupid like him acting without thinking either._

_No._

_Deku knew exactly what he was doing when he chose to run back into that alleyway and fight that fucker head on._

_…_

_Heh…_

_I _**_know him._**

**_Deku._**

**_He would've done this for anyone else, but what he felt during that moment in time…_**

**_He-_**

**_"I wanted to protect you._**" He murmured into my hair, holding me against him even tighter than before with all the lackluster physical strength that he had.

If I had half a mind to, I could easily lift myself away and break the softly stroking hands only barely keeping my body pressed against his own.

_If._

Instead I sighed softly to myself, ignoring the noise of rapidly retreating footsteps just outside his hospital room door. Rather, they didn't even register to me as I looked up to see my Deku's resolutely smiling face.

All traces of his former fatigue had faded away, leaving only the shining core of Midoriya Izuku.

My childhood friend.

The very same boy who I'd loved as a child, loved now as a teenager, and **_knew_** I would love until my last days on earth.

"S-stupid…" I growled, biting down on the properly buttoned neckline of his shirt, laying my head down sideways on his chest so I could hear the familiar, **_strong_** heartbeat I'd listened to for so many years.

"You need to be strong enough to protect me first you fucking idiot Deku." I mewled, ripping off the top button of his shirt as I closed my eyes and relaxed against his soft and whispered promises.

…

This wouldn't be the first time that he comforted me like this nor the last.

It wouldn't even be the only time where I'd wholeheartedly wished to give up my future career as a hero.

I'd be content just to stay by his side. To have a place to rest my head and listen to the calming, steady heartbeats of the boy who I'd known for most of my life resting next to me.

To have his scent filling my stuffed up nose and his girlishly thin arms softly wrapped around my shoulders.

That would've been enough.

…

Of course Deku wouldn't, **_couldn't_**_ be satisfied with just that_.

He knew what my dream meant to me.

What his dream meant to him.

Somehow I wasn't surprised when he took my hand in his the next weekend and introduced me to All Might.

His teacher.

The hero he would succeed in order to become the next Symbol of Peace.

**_To become a hero who could brush aside my concern and fight beside me when I needed help_**.

**_To become strong enough to protect me._**

…

"I will."

* * *

Fucking Deku.

My cheeks flushed brighter than they'd ever been, glowed with heat as I huddled and crouched down next to his door with my hands wrapped around my stupid head.

How the fuck am I supposed to talk to him now!?

_'Oi Deku, I brought lunch for post workout with the greatest fucking hero in the world. You hungry?"_ Yeah fucking right!

That's dumb! That's so stupid!

A girl needs to answer a boy's feelings properly!

It's just onigiri too!

God damn it Katsuki, get your shit together! You think a few rice balls are gonna be enough to fill the stomach of the next All Might!?

_Aaaargh! So what of it!? It's the only thing I know how to make!_

_Just deal with it you fucking idiot-_

_"Ugh… onigiri? Er, thanks Kacchan. It's good?" Deku's stupid face coughs to himself and looks at my two hours worth of effort like it's made of wet trash and-_

I can't- I cant…

"Kacchan?" Said idiot opens the door connected to the bell I just rang to crouch next to me!

_Go away Deku! The fuck are you doing here!?_

"I live here…?"

_I didn't mean to say that out loud!_

"Err.. here." I groaned, looking away in the hopes that the flush in my cheeks'll fade in the next two seconds.

I continue to look away as the confused teen takes the box carefully from my outstretched fingertips, taking his sweet fucking time to unwrap the colorful cloth before peering within.

_Argh! I know it's just onigiri but you can at least say something you fucking Deku-_

"A-ah, Kacchan… you didn't have to…" He mumbles, bumping his shoulder against mine in apology.

**Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!**

**What the fuck was I thinking!?**

**Oh shit, sorry I got you fucked up Deku, here's lunch? Better yet, it's your post workout meal after training with a guy who looks like he can eat fifty of these before feeling full!**

**God I'm such an idiot-**

My mental trainwreck in the making miraculously switches tracks when I hear him split open a rice ball with a happy noise before biting down into one-

"Uh… Deku…?" I barely have a moment to wonder before I'm nearly blinded by the shining glint of his stupidly well brushed teeth as they shine in the sunlight.

"Tuna mayo! My favorite!" I only have a moment to mentally shield myself from the full burst of my childhood friend's widely smiling face before I'm hit with the full brunt of his exuberant and overwhelmingly powerful shoulder bump as he smiles without a damn care in the world.

"Thanks Kacchan! Your onigiri are the best!"

And just like that, the dark mood that had been hanging over my back _shatters_ into unidentifiable pieces. From there the sound of birds chirping reaches my ears as does the girlish giggling of Deku's mother from the house entrance.

It's all I can do to turn my face back around, cheeks fully flushed in contented embarrassment as the small statured hero in training eagerly chows down on a single, perfectly formed triangle before training.

Still, despite the overwhelming sense of satisfaction and heart pounding embarrassment, I still have the sense to ask a single question. "I-is it good…?"

Ugh. I'm so washed away by the aura of cleanliness that I can't even mutter a "fucking Deku", afterwards.

However, the sound of a surreptitiously conniving older woman whispering 'advice' towards her son and dropping a bento box of her own in Deku's lap is enough to turn my attention back towards the current reality I'm facing.

As in listening to Deku's mad ranting of the taste, texture, and perfection that is my, one Bakugou Katsuki's handmade lunch.

"It just isn't a perfect day without one of your onigiri Kacchan!" The emerald hair teen grins, a gentle breeze flowing through his shaggy locks as his eyes face mine, but lids remained closed.

Somehow, I **_know_** that he's able to see me even with the skin of his eyelids obstructing **_nothing from him_**.

"R-really…?" I ask.

**_*Doki*_**

"Yeah!" He grins, chewing slowly, savoring every single bite of plain old unsalted rice, tuna chunks straight from the can, and freshly squeezed mayo right from the bottle. "I wish I could eat this every day!"

**_*D-doki!*_**

I can't stop looking away and eventually at the ground where I poke a rapidly exploding fingertip against the ground.

Holy fuck, you can't just say something like that to a girl you ass!

"...fucking Deku…" I mumble, lightly tracing my hand against the concrete where we'd carved our names into many years ago.

"U-uoooooooooh! Midoriya shounen!" A something from afar shouts to the heavens, causing the nearby flock of pigeons to fly off in a burst of fattened feathers. "Kakuiiiiii!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "What do you mean you're not going to give him your power yet!? There's only a month left until the exam! Are you a fucking idiot!? Don't you know dangerous quirks can be when they first develop!? Do you even know the childhood mortality rate for super strength quirks!? Huh!? When the hell were you gonna give him his power anyway!? Two weeks? One week? Exam day?"

"A-ah… but-"

Chapter 3 Addendum: "Oh god, you're actually serious. Our future teacher is a fucking meat headed moron. My expectations, my fucking dreams. Holy shit. You killed them."

"G-guh!? I… sumimasen deshita..."

Commissioned by shaderic  
Word Count: 2342

* * *

A few days ago while chatting on the beach with All Might as we watched Deku laboriously sweating shirtless under the sun, I broached the topic of _when exactly_ Japan's number one super hero would be bestowing his power to his successor.

"So do you think he's ready yet? He's almost done with the final section. It'd probably be a good idea to hand off your power before he finishes so he can get used to using it in a training environment." I started offhandedly, mentally calculating that it'd probably only be two or so weeks before the massive pile of trash on the beach would be finished being built.

All Might. The greatest hero of our country and arguably the world, was the shining example of what every citizen in Japan looked up to. From kids to old bags of bones, he was the protective aegis everyone depended on and believed in without a fraction of a doubt.

The Symbol of Peace.

I wanted to be like him ever since I was a little girl.

Strong, smart.

**_Unstoppable_**.

Shit he made heroing look easy. He'd just swoop in from the sky, crater the ground, slap aside a few villains and sign autographs for the people he'd effortlessly rescued with a belly deep laugh.

So try and put yourself in my shoes when that all came crashing down.

No, not that he'd been grievously wounded against some kind of super serial killer world eater and was slowly losing his power. Something like that was almost expected and even in his frail, constantly fucking bleeding corpse of an unpowered skeleton, he held an air that demanded respect.

Nah. Fucking… ugh.

"Hm? Oh no, our agreement was struck from hero to student! Only once Midoriya shounen has completed his task in full shall I bestow upon him the power of One for All! Be it weeks, days, or even that very same morning before the exam, only then will I-"

"Ah? Bakugou shoujo? Nani desu ka? Is something wrong?" The **_idiot manga character man child's teeth glinted as he smiled at me and laughed_**. "Not to worry young lady! Regardless of when your friend finishes with his labor, I'm sure there'll be time enough for him to adapt-"

"You…"

"Omae? Atashi?"

**_"You- are you fucking serious!? Are you stupid or something!?"_**

"Excuse me?" He replied in surprised, confused, and badly accented English before I verbally unloaded on his slowly shrinking ass for thirty minutes straight.

Five days ago I found out that not only was All Might just a human being, but he was a thick headed numbskull who had less foresight and more blind hope than a lemming following behind the leader that just plunged headfirst off a cliff.

Coincidentally, it's been five days since a suddenly and literally deflated All Might had plucked a piece of his hair and abashedly told Deku to eat it.

This was after he tried to give a big speech about how Deku was ready for the responsibility before I lost all feeling in my legs and collapsed with a croak of "my everything" while clutching my numb face with both hands.

Present time, we were back on the beach with the idea of coaching Deku with his new and ridiculously dangerous powers.

"How's that, you got a hold of that 'feeling' yet?" I shouted loudly in a questioning tone, hiding behind the convenient cover of a nearby refrigerator.

About fifty feet away from the danger zone.

We'd tried a test dummy in the form of a torn up, leaking punching bag on the first day.

What's the worst that could happen? All he needed to do was follow All Might's instructions of scrunching up his butt and putting a little bit of power into a practice punch.

_"Smash- ga__h__!?"_

**_Deku fucking turned the damn thing into a pile of ash and dug a ten by ten trench of torn up beach behind it for two hundred feet_**.

"Y-yeah Kacchan, but it's still too much I think…" My green haired geek mumbles to himself with his eyes closed as he sat on top of the trash pile, broken hand secured with a sling and cast.

**"Do not worry young Midoriya! With enough effort and training, one day soon you'll be able to harness the full power of-"**

"Shut it you! Go back to studying your coursework you damn failure of a teacher!" I growled and pointed towards the large stack of reading material our **_future teacher_** was supposed to be fluent in before we started school.

"H-hai, Bakugou sensei…"

_And that other problem manchild over there can't seem to go five minutes without being reminded he has his own god damned homework to do. It can't be that difficult right? That's all basic refresher coursework we're supposed to be going over for the first month at school, all he needs to do is go over the highlighted portions and the flashcards and he'll be fine-_

_No, no, stop babying him. All Might needs to learn how to be a fully functioning adult by himself._

"Kacchan! I think I got it- woah!?" Deku screeches in a higher pitch than _I'm capable of_ as he moves to stand and shoots up two dozen feet into the air!

"Deku!" Less screaming in panic and more speaking in a normal tone of exhausted worry, I cause an explosion of sand to burst around me as I launch myself into the air to carefully catch my much heavier friend in my arms.

_Oh man, it's like he's got steel rippling under that nicely tanned skin of his._

I feel a slight tingle along the bare flesh of my sleeveless arms, likely from the staticky remainder of the arcing green energy that finished dissipating into the air almost the second we make contact.

Mhm. That's 100% the reason why the small amount of sweat freshly sliding down my shirt to my exposed lower back contacts the air and blows the two of us off course and into gently rolling waves with a duet of surprised yelps.

"Gblah! Eck!" I cough and sputter in the shallows with Deku firmly held against my chest, the cold salt water of the sea drenching both of our clothes.

"Th-thanks Kacchan." Deku mumbles with a small flush of embarrassment at having to be caught like some damsel in distress.

"Uh. Yeah, no problem Deku." I say, slightly dazed as I feel his hot breath along my nape and my eyes are drawn over his shoulders and down his back.

_Oh wow. He really should wear more light colored t-shirts when we're working out. Everything sticks so tight against the lines of his muscles when he gets wet._

"U-u-u-um, K-k-k-k-k-k-ka-cchan!?" Deku gulps, suddenly stiffening tightly against my chest as his breathing picks up, skin warms noticeably, and…

Is that his _heartbeat_ I'm feeling?

"What's your problem Deku? This ain't the first time I've bailed your ass out of-" Oh.

Ooooooooh.

Yeah. This water's cold, Deku's muscles look nice, feel nice, aaaaaand I can feel myself stiffening up now.

…

Heh. That's a cute expression he's got on that tomato he's calling a face.

"What's wrong dumbass? Something _poking you_ somewhere?" I grin teasingly, feeling the familiar headiness of a flush dusting my cheeks.

Held tightly against me, Deku gulps and stills himself.

I can still feel the tingling sensation of his quirk running all over his muscled chest. A wrong move on his part means a trip to the hospital for one or both of us so he does his best to push me away with panicked eyes and sheer force of will.

That's not part of his power, however.

Eyes hooded and lips quirking upwards ever so slightly, I lean in close to whisper warm puffs of air and brush my lips against his reddened ear. "You mind getting me a jacket? Or are you having too much fun noticing that I'm a girl?"

"Ah-ah… but I can't get out?" He whimpers, unable to escape from my arms wrapping around his waist and shoulder.

Ufu~

"Think of it as training Deku. You can either overcome your limits or you can stay comfortable with me in the water. For as long as it takes." I giggle, feeling my assets bounce and rub up and down the creases of his muscle just barely separated by the thin fabric of our training clothes.

"Er, but what if I hurt you-" He starts, but is quickly quieted with a small meep when I learn _just that bit closer_ to whisper something critically damaging.

"Per-vert~"

Somewhat disappointingly it takes the green haired moron ten minutes to get his shit together enough to get out of my grasp.

Thing is I gotta admit that there's a sense of fulfilling, womanly satisfaction that in doing so he'd had to become human jello, powerlessly flow out of my grasp, and weakly float his way to the shoreline in catatonic delirium.

It took him another five minutes of being worriedly smacked in the cheek by a certain concerned muscle brain to come to his senses and shamble to where our shed jackets were.

He was being slow on the return trip so I sneezed once to galvanize him-

Ah?

I blinked, watching the waves in front of me part for several hundred meters, the blur that materialized next to me stomping sneaker clad feet into the wet sand that had once been covered by the sea.

"Kaachan! You're gonna catch a cold if you stay here! Here!" The overly serious and smothering figure made of electrifying power and steel chorded muscle worries from my side.

The slim and nearly unrecognizable figure of my best friend crouches over me, placing his jacket over my shoulders before _very uncharacteristically_…

Or should that be characteristically?

Anyway, formerly twig like arms that have become sheathed in impossibly hot and hard strands of thick muscle quickly, but ever so gently, wrap themselves under my legs and my waist and I find myself powerfully lifted up into the furnace like heat of a solid chest that I'd become growingly familiar with over the past nine months.

_Smells like Deku._

Those were about the only coherent thoughts in my head as the man who'd lifted me into his arms, **jumped** powerfully in a blast of wet sand before the rushing water could come back to soak us both.

There were many things I felt though. Besides the sheer feeling of security and uh… _other_ emotions running through my body at the thought of Deku's unexpected show of _lip biting collar__ backbone_, my eyes took in how high we were in the sky.

My damp, cloth soaked skin could feel the coolness of the rushing air as we slowed. My long hair tied up in a messy training tail swept itself against the wind. My fingers and toes which'd started to get numb from the cold, tingled from the sensation of heated blood starting to rapidly pump through my heart.

_My clothes and body felt like they were being flash dried from the sheer level of _**_heat_**_ coming from the electrifying bonfire that was the _**_power_**_ thrumming through Deku's body into mine._

Through all this I could still hear the annoying mumble storm erupting from lips flapping a mile a minute above my forehead.

Looking up, I could see Deku being Deku.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid! Idiot! What are you a kid Izuku? Taking so long just to get a jacket for Kaachan because I'm too embarrassed? And then letting her stay in the water long enough to catch a cold? Who cares If I'm embarrassed? Kaachan's a girl and she was indecent for like, twenty minutes because I'm an idiot! What kind of hero are you? We used to take baths together and stuff- no, no. Not important. Need to get Kaachan warm. Fire? There's plenty of driftwood, I can use super speed to make a friction fire with One for All. If the wood's not dry I can just adjust the ratio of spin to distance by another percent of power, the speed of which should generate enough heat to light up the inside of a log by itself-"

But all that fails to penetrate the haze in my mind that've been incessantly repeating themselves in my head over and over.

I don't know why, but I feel like I need to tell him.

Makes perfect sense, right?

"Deku." I mumble, bringing up the fabric of his All Might hood up with my smaller hands to breathe in his scent again.

"Kaachan?" He looks down at me, mouth snapping shut from his creepy whispering automatically to voice his concern.

Yeah, it needs to be said.

"Smells like you." I whisper, lips and nose muffled by one side of his jacket that I'd brought up to my face.

"Hueh?"

It probably wasn't the best time to break Izuku's brain while we were falling from fifty feet in the air, but at the time I didn't feel any pressing need to be concerned about it.

Deku would never let me get hurt.

Ever.

Though it was pretty annoying trying to lug a statue weighing around 160 pounds of frozen idiot back home that day.

Then again, he wasn't in any fit state to complain when I walked home with his 'borrowed' hoodie.

Yeah, he's never getting his favorite hoodie back.

Because now it's my favorite.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Sorry Kacchan, I'm still having a little trouble controlling my quirk… ah? Sure, what's your idea…? Mhm! Mhm! I see! If I do something light with my fingers like giving you a massage then I'd learn to control my power in no time- "

Chapter 4 Addendum: "Hueh? Kacchan?"

Commissioned by shaderic  
Word Count: 2152

* * *

**_Izuku_**

"Aaaaaaargh! Isn't school supposed to be done!? Why do I have to study for a fucking paper test!?" My best friend growls, leaning backwards on her chair and irritably rubs at her bleary eyes.

I carefully don't make mention of the fact that you actually have to _know_ the law to be a hero.

It'd just annoy her if I told her something she already knew. As it is, I can tell she's just taking the moment to vent and stretch the kinks out of her back.

"Er. Yeah." I reply weakly instead, doing my best to focus on my own pile of study material as Kacchan pulls her bare legs up to touch the pale skin of her thighs.

_'Really should've said we could study at my place…'_ I thought wearily, eyes traitorously glancing towards my unaware best friend yet again.

Hair pulled in a messy, barely kept together bun, the only girl whom I regularly interact with sighs with her arms clasped at the elbows behind the head of her computer chair. The rocking motion causes her chair to spin in a slow, mesmerizing rotation as my friend lazily stretches against the cushions.

I can't help but notice how the thin fabric of her canary yellow sweater slides down past a bare shoulder and a dark strap made of stretchy material. The hem of her overly long shirt bundles up and bunches just past her hips, only the barest hint of her pink boyshorts peeking out playfully at the upper thigh. Just enough to let my eyes know that she's _wearing pants_, but conveniently out of sight long enough during her spins as to make my mind play tricks on me.

_'Don't stare don't stare don't stare don't stare don't stare don't stare-'_ Only by sheer force of increasingly practiced willpower am I able to stop from mumbling out loud.

God I'm such a creep. Can we go back to winter please? I don't know if it's all the hormones being pumped into my body from working out but _jeez_.

I'm not exactly sure _when_ it happened. But when I realized what I was doing, it kinda hit me like a freight car to the face.

_Kacchan's really pretty_.

I mean, it's not like I didn't know it before, but since we've started training together with All Might?

Hanging out alone with her has felt more, I dunno, more intimate? Not _intimate intimate_, but **intimate**.

Yeah, I'm pretty confused too.

"Hey Deku?"

I blink twice before looking up at the (safe) back of Kacchan's seat. "Yeah?"

"You wanna, Iunno, _do_ _something_?" She wonders, pushing off against her desk with a so that her chair begins to swivel and roll to where I'm sitting on the ground.

A single, well manicured toe taps against my forehead to stop her continued momentum as Katsuki looks down at me with an unreadable expression.

"Um…. like…?" It's all I can do to let the saliva building in my mouth somehow slide down my throat without choking.

**_One hundred percent focused_** on moving naturally and calmly, I bring up a hand to lightly catch the heel of Kacchan's extended ankle and gently push her back so her legs and barely covered thighs are further from my carefully calm facade.

It's as I feel her foot twitch slightly at my touch that I remember she's ticklish.

_For some reason I can't get the thought out of my head. Kacchan giggling wildly and begging me to stop like she used to._

Something flashes behind my friend's ruby red eyes, a small burst of irritation followed by a vicious and victorious gleam.

Nothing good ever comes from that look when it's pointed at me.

So why do I feel like I'm losing in a game that I wanna lose?

"Well… we could something a little more… _physical_~" Kacchan's voice trails like a serpent from her soft, pink lips.

Hooded eyes stare down at me with entertained calculation as I stiffen at the overt insinuation before shrugging it off with a mighty, mental heave.

"What, like working out? I guess I could take a break from studying?" I lilt, pretending not to be bothered by Kacchan's playful teasing.

Almost immediately her smokily hooded eyes dim and an annoyed frown finds itself on her downturned lips.

"You're no fun, Deku." The ash blonde girl grumbles, crossing her arms with an infinitesimally small pout.

Without warning the girl growls in frustration before jumping up to flop face first onto her bed, sighing deeply into her pillow. A single, baleful eye glares in my direction before it closes and Kacchan buries her face further into her pillow with a growling mumble.

"No fun."

I roll my eyes in return, mind successfully taken off of Kacchan's newly awakened quirk that seems to attract my gaze to her healthily filling out body.

An irritated Kacchan is a familiar one that I find too cute to ogle.

Mind refocused and my plan of action completed to satisfaction, I return most of my attention back to the mound of material stacked on the low table of my friend's surprisingly girly room.

So. If my best friend was any other girl, I'd probably be a stuttering, mushy mess of a teenage boy at the moment.

I've known Kacchan for most of my life, it's true when I say that I know her better than my entire collection of All Might paraphernalia. Not that I'll ever say that out loud, she might bean me with a pillow so hard I might get hospitalized again.

I've spent a lifetime watching and chasing after Katsuki from behind, never getting any closer, but never losing any distance. Because Kacchan would turn around, grab me by the hand and drag me along our shared path if I started lagging behind.

We've shared too many moments for me not to understand how she ticks.

So it only makes sense for me to know how to deal with her when gets bored-

"Hey Deku." Kacchan's voice mumbles from the depths of her pillow, growing slightly clearing as half her face shifts to glance a single eye in my direction.

"Yeah?" I reply, not really having difficulty holding a conversation and studying at the same time.

"...backrub…" She whispers something so lowly that I put down my pencil and scooch closer to where Kacchan is tiredly lying down.

"Say again?" I asked, resting an arm next to Kacchan's side to prop my head up just behind her shoulder.

She doesn't say anything for a few seconds, making me wonder if she'd ever said anything meaningful at all.

Instead of moving away, I watch curiously as Kacchan turns her face away, the sound of her calves languidly rubbing together behind me almost steals my attention for a moment.

"My shoulders feel stiff. Wanna give me a backrub?" Kacchan nonchalantly mumbles into her pillow, curiously still facing towards the wall.

Ah well, the skin on the back of her neck does look a little red. She's been training just as hard, if not harder than I was for much longer than I had.

"Sur-"

And just like that, my carefully glued together composure, shatters like a non blast proof window.

"Hueh?" _Exu cyuse mi?_

It takes me a few seconds of staring off into space before I'm able to refocus on the fact that Kacchan's face has half turned to lock one eye against my own barely functioning orbs.

All that I'm able to see of Bakugou Katsuki's face is a single narrowed eye, a gentle dusting of red on a pale cheek, and the tugging of skin over her hidden lips that could be smiling and frowning for all I know.

This is one of those images that I'm going to remember for the rest of my hopefully long life.

"Your quirk is still hard to control right?" She says nothing else and the implication that she wants me to rub her shoulders while using my quirk hangs in the air.

Whatever emotions were rampaging through my system is thrown out in an instant as my gaze sharpened.

It was one thing to throw around multi ton objects on a beach. It was another thing entirely to put my hands on my best friend while I couldn't even control my quirk properly.

I open my mouth to firmly tell her I wouldn't do something so dangerous when she spoke up.

With a whisper so soft that I'd believed it was my own mind playing tricks on me again.

"It felt good."

"Huh?"

"When you were holding me, your quirk made me feel tingly. Like an electric massager." Katsuki speaks a little bit louder, shifting her face so that her lips are no longer hidden by her fluffy pillow.

"B-but…"

"Idiot Deku." Kacchan whispers to herself just loud enough that I can barely hear the soft caress of a breath pass by my reddened ears. "I trust you."

**_*Doki!*_**

"Ah… er… um…"

_What would All Might do!?_

_"HAAAAAAAAHAHAHA! All Might is here! With scentless palm oil!"_

'Bad example.' I grunt in my idiot brain in time with my hands slapping firmly against my cheeks.

_How about this?_

_"YOOOOOOOSH! I will return upon finishing a twenty minute massage class! TOOOOOOOOOOH!"_

'Really brain?'

_"Prepare yourself Bakugou shoujo! For I, All Might will- ah? Nani sore? Officer you must be mistaken, I am not here to conduct illicit activities-"_

*SMASH!*

'Okay, stopping that train of thought and reboarding, never.' I think, smoking fist still dug into my bruising cheek.

Get your crap together Izuku. It's just a back rub. Just…

**_Control._**

**_"_****_Deku…"_**

**_Breathe._**

**_"_****_I trust you."_**

**_Do._**

The familiar rush of One for All floods my limbs. Like a dam that's been closed and opened just enough for a few droplets to pass through it's massive gates, each drop of power flores from my core straight into the hands held firmly before my eyes.

Unlike when I usually use my quirk, the familiar wraps of red are only barely noticeable along the bared sin of my arms and fingers. Equally different was the lack of jolting green power crackling along my body. Instead, they manifested as small, parabolic arcs that danced rather than jolted across the palm of my hands.

"0.001%" I whisper, tightly holding onto this feeling with everything I have.

Every moment spent like this I feel like the gates holding back the flood are about to be stormed open in a rush of drowning water.

Hands that I know can crush the toughest of metals lower ever so slowly towards Kacchan's wool covered and bare shoulders.

Carefully… carefully.

I'm so focused in keeping control of my power, I never notice Kacchan's side shift.

A single, bared foot lifts and bends backwards to roughly dig a toe into a rib, causing me to yelp and fall forward with my hands pushing against-

"Oof!" Kacchan grunts into her pillow with a whoosh of breath leaving her lungs. "Gettin kinda heavy Deku."

The dam holding back the flood **_firms_**. Without thought, without effort, I hold it back.

My mental representation of One for All's power writhes as uncontrollably as ever, but **_I refuse to let it past me_**.

Not when I can feel the warmth of Kacchan's skin filtering through the soft material of her sweater. When the flesh of my hand is directly touching the delicate, smooth, and scorching heat of a bare shoulder belonging to the most important girl in my life.

Almost without thought, my thumb traces the contour between the muscles of Kacchan's neck and back.

Even at this level of strength, it's enough that the lightest touch is equal to pressing down firmly with a solid grip of my normal strength, causing Kacchan to shiver and mewl in contentment.

With the way she relaxes and slumps fully against her mattress, just leaving my sparking hands against her back is enough to soothe her tired muscles and aching tendons.

…

So what happens if I press down a little harder?

"Nff!?"

The result is both immediate and surprisingly satisfying. I've never heard Kacchan make a sound like _that_ before.

I find myself… oh man this is gonna sound creepy but…

**_I'm hungry for it_**.

And surprisingly enough, Kacchan doesn't say anything. There's no stammered denial or rebuke regarding my lack of technique.

Instead, she bites down lightly onto her pillow and tenses her shoulders lightly enough that I _know_ she's trying to hide her reactions.

…

Well…

If she wants to play…

_I'm game._

"Ah!"

* * *

AN: Unreliable narration. A very important term as you'll all come to find out in this story


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Hey, stop zoning out idiot, you're gonna fall-"

Chapter 5 Addendum: "Who the fuck are you?"

Commissioned by shaderic  
Word Count: 2257

* * *

"Mmmm!" A delighted hum of happiness exits my throat as I lean back and stretch my arms up in the air above me.

I haven't felt this relaxed in _ages_. I'm might have to start ordering Deku to give me more of these 'All for Me' massages once or twice a week.

Twice a week sounds good.

"Okay Izuku, there's nothing to worry about. Just your lifelong dream ready to slip out of your hands at the first missed opportunity. No no no, you spent ten months training for this moment. Keep it together man. Remember everything All Might taught you and it'll be fine! But what if I forget something? What if my brain decides to eat itself in a vital moment of indecision!? Oh God, breathe Midoriya! Just focus on putting one foot in front of the next and get to the testing center ten steps at a- no, one step at a time. Focus!"

That said, Deku's strung up tighter than Dad whenever I get home late from training with said idiot.

…

I guess I should return the favor for my good mood.

"Deku. Shut up." I grunt and reach out to place a calming grip around his cold and clammy hand (ew). "You're being annoying."

"Um, yeah. Sorry Kacchan." The boy who started out shorter than me at the start of his training mumbled to himself, looking down at the ground.

It was a little annoying that he was taller than me now. Not really because I had to physically look up at him now when we spoke, but because we still haven't been able to fully synchronize our walking speed after his stupid growth spurt.

Running side by side in the mornings? No problem.

Trying to walk fast enough to drag the taller, well chiseled bundle of nerves behind me like always?

Nope.

His stride had grown to match his height annoyingly enough. So instead of trailing behind me by a few inches, he was instead keeping pace with my own steps without too much trouble. I'd have to start power walking if I wanted to drag him like usual.

It'd look totally lame so I kept my usual pace even if it messed with both of our balance a bit.

Better to look like I'm making sure my forever neurotic friend gets to school on time than risk looking like an overbearing big sister taking her oversleeping little brother to class.

Really. The things I do for Deku.

"Seriously, calm the hell down. Your sweat is starting to gross me out." I note offhandedly, continuing our slow pace towards the entrance hall among the sea of mobs looking our direction and whispering NPC text about the fabled heroine and her loyal manservant.

"Sweat? Gross?" Deku blinks, mumbling to himself.

Forever the social genius, it takes him an astonishingly quick ten seconds of observation before he looks down at our intertwined hands and makes the connection.

"S-sorry!" He squeaks and jerks his hand back.

Or he tries to anyway.

I'd already strengthened my grip over his clammy, wet hand with my own, no longer pristinely dry digits.

"H-hey! Deku!?" Unfortunately I didn't quite correctly factor in a number of things.

Deku had grown over the last year while I'd barely gained any size or height.

I still wasn't used to walking side by side with him with the height and speed difference.

All that lifting meant the muscles in his hands had gotten thicker and harder to get a grip on.

Said hand I was holding was wet.

Deku was now strong enough I probably need both hands to keep him from dragging _me_ along instead of the other way around.

I completely mistimed the warning stomp I'd prepared for his toes, instead my sneakers clipped the back of his heel.

So what did all these things mean when combined with forward momentum, a jerky reaction, a miscalculated counter reaction, and the application of constant gravitational pull mean?

Falling.

While I managed to keep my balance through a painfully scrubbed out year of ballet practice, Deku wasn't so hardened by time in a tutu.

Thanks Mom. Learning to stay on my tiptoes for hours at a time really ended up helping me out here and during other times I might've wiped the floor with my face. Even if this secret will go with me to my grave.

Sadly, that year of wanting to be a Disney princess unspeakable dedication towards becoming the best hero I could be didn't help all that much in trying to stop a wide eyed, moss haired _klutz_, from eating cement.

"Hngh!" With a wordless grunt of effort, I _twist_ in a rough pirouette, bracing the taller and heavier teen's chest with my shoulder and sling my free arm around his waist with both my feet firmly planting themselves on the ground.

When the expected impact doesn't come, I blink my closed eyes against the collar of his shirt and pull my head back to look up victoriously at the undoubtedly surprised and appreciative warmth of my friend's abashed expression.

Man, maybe all this training with All Might ending up getting me strong as fuck too?

Instead of saying that though, I opened my mouth make the _perfect joke_ I'd been saving for **_months_** now.

"So. Did you finally fall for me or do you need a wake up k-"

"Hey, are you okay? Sorry about using my quirk on you without permission." The voice of some happy go lucky rando girl piped up next to me with an easygoing drawl.

_Excuse you. What?_

I watched with uncomprehending eyes as Deku floated just centimeters away from my braced limbs and shoulder, staring with astonishment at the grinning airhead next to him.

Said airhead who was holding him up in the air with **_one hand_**.

"Who the f-"

"Hmm? Oh wow, you're really firm under all that padding ya know?" The nameless NPC giggles _sweetly_, tapping on Deku's chest and gently placing the silent boy on his feet with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Hey-"

"I totally get it though! Like, I'm super nervous about this test too!" The girl laughs, rubbing the back of her head with the same hand she just pulled back from Deku's chest while the other reaches away from his shoulder **_way too fucking slowly_**.

"You-"

"Oh! Sorry, are you his friend? Er…" Her formerly closed, shit colored eyes open to look down and blink several times towards where one of my hands is still holding onto Deku's before gasping in realization and hopping back a few paces.

_That's right! Get your grubby mitts off my sidekick and get your own!_

"I'm really sorry about this! Your boyfriend looked so much heavier than you so I thought if I didn't help you'd fall too!" The girl squeaks, two spots of embarrassed red growing slightly brighter on her already ruddy cheeks.

"He's not-" The familiar denial is cut off yet **_again_** as the blabbermouth fucking **_refuses_** to let me speak!

"W-well, gotta go and get ready for the test and all that cool stuff! It was nice to meet you too! Hope to see you again! Good luck on your test! Enjoy the rest of your morning walk together!" The endless NPC dialogue _finally_ ends when the girl finishes her explainapology by bowing with both hands clapped together followed by an understanding _wink_ of all things.

The familiar, explosive storm of emotions in my brain trying to vye for control of my flapping lips, ceases with an explosive breath when the girl flees inside the reception hall.

Fucking…

Ugh.

I'm seriously bad at dealing with airheads but I got more important things to worry about.

"Oi. Deku. You alright…?" I ask, voice trailing off as I notice the glazed look of disbelief followed by the quickly erupting ember of satisfied success behind mosshead's emerald eyes.

...

What's with that dumb fucking expression on your face Deku?

Hey.

Deku.

You're really starting to piss me off for some reason.

"Huh? Sorry, did you say something Kacchan?" Twig boy blinks owlishly and looks down at me, only just realizing that I'm standing right in front of him.

"You were just thinking _'I just talked to a girl'_, didn't you?"

"Huh!? H-how did you know!?" The dumbass yelps with shocked eyes and cheeks full of embarrassed flush dusting his stupid freckled face.

Yeah. I think my concern for my _friend_ is totally unnecessary at the moment.

"Hey, Kacchan? What? What!?"

Idiot.

"Kacchan! Wait up!"

Social failure of the highest level.

"What did I do!?"

The annoying fly continues to buzz and fly over my shoulders despite my increased pace that's gone from a brisk walk to a stride that would make any old woman gape in astonishment at my power walking speed.

"Fuck off retard! I'm trying to fucking focus on the exam!" I lash out, growling as I turn around and glare at the surprised and frightened eyes of Midoriya Izuku who leans back with his palms up in supplication.

"O-oh! Sorry Kacchan! I guess you're pretty nervous too huh?" Moron trembles, backing away several paces in a cowering slouch.

"I'll uh… I'll see you later than?" He calls out from behind after I've turned around and shoved past dozens of worthless bodies just standing there and getting in the way of my goal.

"Yeah later." I grumble out, micro explosions covering my palms as I stalk towards the theater where the introduction is taking place.

**_There better be something to fucking hit or I'm going to be pissed_**.

Thankfully, there were **_plenty of things to hit_** in the practical exam.

"Bweeeooooooo…" Another three point pile of scrap powers down after I find the 'off switch' deep inside of its mechanical guts.

Letting the pile of scrap tumble down lifelessly onto the cracked concrete of the false city, I stand up and crack my neck a few times with a soft sigh.

Being honest with myself, I'd cooled down by the time I was halfway through with the written test.

It's not like I'm feeling guilty or anything, but I _was_ kind of a bitch to Deku earlier.

We both need more friends in our lives. Or something like that. As much as I don't want to admit it, it always being just us two isn't healthy.

Right?

Probably not, but I'm not exactly a shrink even if I'm the picture of well adjusted. Even I can admit when I'm not qualified for something that takes years of schooling.

Like how I'm better than anyone else than any of these other scrubs taking this test subtracting Deku because, well, _All Might_.

**_"SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!"_**

And the giant robot I can see getting its face cratered by a green jumpsuit wearing speck a few blocks away.

I doubt there's anyone but him and myself that have the power to that kind of damage in this bunch of underleveled mobs.

…

Still, that was one hell of an impact. Deku's gotten _better_ at controlling his new quirk, but there's no way a punch like that didn't have the kind of pushback his body could handle yet.

But he could be just fine? Even if that smash left one of his arms worthless, he's still got three functional limbs to work with before the test ends.

Then again, what if he didn't get the required number of points!? The big ones aren't worth any and who knows how much time he's spent tangling with that thing?

Or why!?

Aw fuck it!

With a burst of sweat igniting from my palms and calves, I jet my way over the rooftops to land near the still smoking and dust covered crater. Holding my breath so I don't sneeze from all the irritants in the air, I cause a large, but weak explosion in the air that forces the smoke in my immediate area away and begin jogging towards the hazy figure some feet away from me.

I could tell who that mop of dirty hair belonged to anywhere.

"Deku-!" I call out, waving towards the solid back of torn open fabric.

When he doesn't turn around, I slow my pace down and take my time looking up and down is nearly bared back that is barely made decent by the rags of his tracksuit that have somehow been torn to shreds since I saw him last.

I'm not taking my time because I'm ogling him or anything, I'm just making sure he's not visibly hurt. Given he's still standing, he's probably fine. Plus, the impact of that mega punch could be heard all over the city, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't turn around because he'd fucked up his hearing when he took the zero pointer down-

Oh.

Her again.

Are you fucking with me right now God?

"Heeeeey there! Wow, so like your boyfriend really helped me out of a bind! He's super strong!"

"U-uh, we're not actually d-"

**Shut the fuck up you fucking Deku. **

"... actually I'm not really sure why Kacchan's looking like she wants to rip me limb from limb, but I think I should shut up now."

Very fucking intelligently, Deku shuts the fuck up and stills completely when I stomp up to him, wrap his arms with mine, and press myself into his side while glaring at the girl nervously dusting herself off.

"Uh… Kacchan?"

Mine.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Greetings young Midoriya! I am here… in person! Why? In order to congratulate your acceptance into UA- hah?

Chapter 6 Addendum: Oh, excuse me Mrs. Midoriya. At young lady Katsuki's home you say? To pick her up? For an outing? Hm, hm. I see!

Then I shall endeavor to give them both the good news personally!

Commissioned by shaderic  
Word Count: 1977

* * *

Haaaa! Ha ha ha!

It is truly a glorious and most beautiful day to be navigating the streets of Musutafu! It is not often I get to simply enjoy a brisk, and pleasant walk among the good people of my home country!

Indeed! Were I to settle for my usual method of locomotion, I would be soaring through the skies, bursting through the puffy clouds above and enjoying the beaming sun dancing across my skin!

Alas, I am wearing a suit. It is only proper to attire myself in formal wear for this most marked occasion that comes once in a lifetime for the glorious youths who wish to become full fledged heroes! Thus unwilling to damage or dirty my pristine image, I have taken to simply walking the short distance from the Midoriya household to the Bakugou home!

While I would have called for a taxi as I did to arrive here, it is most fortunate that the two shining stars of the future just so happen live across the street from one another!

Yes, it is a tale as old as time. Two close friends who share the same dream, each pushing one another through the fires of competition and rivalry to grow ever greater in pursuit of a goal!

Fufu… indeed my own history with my comrade, Endeavor, is a story much like the one shared between young Midoriya and his partner, Bakugou shoujo.

Where one half of the coin is that of an eager, but kind hearted and awkward young man. And the other, a powerful, fiery, and bombastic personality who knows no such thing as fear!

I chuckle to myself, looking towards both sides of the empty street of the residential area before quickly crossing to stand before the small gate leading towards the Bakugou residence!

Index finger inching close to the buzzer, I find myself being awash in the fond memories of better days. Of times where I was less familiar with the heavy weight of human darkness, and places that were scoured of evil in our hot headed youth.

Hmhm. Despite our differences and our current, necessitated distance, I remain good friends with my comrade who has devoted his time to his ever growing family.

Perhaps I should go visit the Todoroki mansion? I am sure that Enji would be thrilled to welcome me into his home, and buoyed by the surprising fact I am to teach the class of heroes his son will become a part of! Yes, that is what I shall do today after bringing the good news to two of my students!

In fact, wouldn't it be a good opportunity to introduce the children to one another? Give them time to bond and grow familiar with one another before the start of the semester?

"An excellent plan Toshinori! An excellent plan indeed!" I laugh loudly to myself, hands placed on my hips-

"Uh… okay?" So says the confused voice of Bakugou shoujo, who has opened the door to her home and quirked a single eyebrow towards the suited man laughing loudly at nothing and no one-

…

Ahem.

"Well I-"

"You wanna come in? Deku and I are about to head out but we can talk for a few minutes if it's important?" Interrupts the young woman with a well hidden huff of irritation.

Hah? Am I missing something?

Looking closer at the teenager whom I'd been mentoring and, _shamefully_, been mentored by, I realize to my astonishment that there is a dusting of light makeup combined with artfully applied liner across the young woman's eyes.

Not that this is strange in and of itself, it is the prerogative of young women everywhere to use beauty products as they will! It's just she generally applies just enough to enhance her naturally fair features and only out of training!

And how strange it is to see the girl whom I'd grown so used to wearing either a school uniform, training clothes, or otherwise comfortable clothing dress herself so fashionably! Despite what may at first seem like an ambiguous choice in clothing, it would be difficult for anyone to say that the clothes she's wearing is anything but eye catchingly feminine on her frame!

"Well-"

"Kacchan? Who is it?" I am once more interrupted by the timber of Midoriya shounen who appears next to his stunning girlfriend-

Ah. Uh.

It appears that young Midoriya too is dressed somewhat differently than usual. Sharp looking in his slacks, dress shirt, and vest that is well tailored to his increased height and musculature, the boy fiddles uncomfortably with his collar before his hand is slapped away by an irate Katsuki.

"Stop that. I didn't spend a day with you at the mall for you to mess up your new duds."

"I don't remember having a choice about half the new clothes I got."

"At least you still _had_ a choice. You'd still dress like a kid if I didn't drag you to the adult section." The young lady rolls her eyes fondly, carefully eyeing the tie the boy was wearing before turning fully to readjust it to her liking.

_...Hoh!_

And the realization hits me like the fist of a powerful villain.

"Uh… um… er… Am I... interrupting something? It appears the two of you are dressed for a special occasion?" I mumble, poking my fingers together and hunching over in my shamefully slow realization.

Am I that out of touch with the youth of today? Has it been so long since I've enjoyed an afternoon or an evening with a partner that I've forgotten what it is to be young?

Have I, All Might, gotten _old_?

"We're just planning on getting lunch and watching a movie. Why? Did something come up All Might?" Asks young Midoriya, tilting his head to look over and around the searching hands of his **_date_** much to her annoyance.

"Stop fidgeting you, you think it's easy making sure a tie fits right?"

"I thought the ruffled look was 'in'?"

"Pff. As if a goody goody like you could pull it off. Trust me Deku, you look way better dressing like a dorky tryhard instead of lazily casual."

Fumu.

It appears that I, All Might, have been forgotten like the news of yesteryear.

"I was here to inform you both of your acceptance into UA's hero course come the start of the new school year. And while I would like to stay longer in order to properly congratulate you both, it would be impolite of me to take anymore of your time in comparison to such a paltry announcement!" I nod, handing two letters of acceptance to the open mouthed and frozen teenagers whom have been surprised into inaction.

With my part done, I turn around dramatically unbuttoning my jacket so that I may hold with two fingers behind me. My forward momentum and the wind does the rest as I once more decide to spend the day walking in the breeze.

I need not turn around to witness the familiar scene and sounds of two young heroes in the making start at the noise of flapping cloth and the vision of my back walking towards the afternoon sun.

"W-we… we made-"

"**FUCK YEAH! UHN!**" Young Midoriya's disbelieved shaking is drowned out by the boisterous shout of the young lady Katsuki, who by the sound of her intended's yelp of pleased surprised has wrapped her arms around the taller boy in a firm hug.

"We fucking did it Deku!"

"Y-yeah-"

"We're fucking going to UA!"

"Yeah!"

"I could fucking kiss you right now!"

"Yea- wait, what- hyah!?" Or so the boy attempts to refocus before the softest words of _"__Fuck it. __Doing it~__"_ steals the breath from the surprised teenager.

…

Hm hm.

Today is indeed a beautiful day. One filled with the first steps on the road to a shared dream and the fist clenching passion of love that bathes the world in the sweetness of its purity.

**_All Might exits the scene, cooly with one hand in his pockets as the scene fades dramatically into one colored in by the soft hues of an oiled pastel-_**

"Hey, thanks for the great news big guy, but can you move? You're kinda in the way." Bakugou shoujo complains, poking a finger against my arm.

**_But it seems that All Might is needed by his students once more!_**

Nani? No, I did not dawdle at the gate because I wished to glimpse at the humorous fallout likely to befall young Midoriya! I was simply pulling out my phone so I could call a cab!

Yet if I must turn around to properly address the slightly flushed, yet cheerfully grinning expression of the lady who'd stolen my heir's heart, then I have no choice!

"Excuse me young lady, I'm just waiting for the taxi service to come pick me up you see." I reply with a bright glint of my perfectly straightened teeth.

From my peripheral vision, I can see that Midoriya shounen was being catatonically pulled along by an unresisting arm, his other hand dazedly pressed against a notable glistening mark on his cheek.

His tie remains rumpled, likely from being pulled down so that his love needn't have forced herself up on the tips of her toes.

Quite the tactical thinker that girl, very clever. There'd be nowhere left to run and her intentions would be _quite clear_ to the poor boy who even now seemed to be drowning in disbelief.

"A cab? But why? Can't you just… you know… jump?" Asks the one so obviously in charge of the relationship with a quirked brow.

"I'm wearing a suit. I'd rather not damage nor dirty it. Tailoring clothing to my size is quite expensive, moreso for formal wear." I explain with a nod.

"Huh. Yeah, guess that'd be a problem." The girl wonders before picking out own phone to check the time, ignoring the stylish and slim watch hanging loose against the inside of her wrist.

"Would the two of you like a ride? In private of course, I'll pay for this one and call a second cab for myself."

Good thinking Toshinori!

"You sure sensei? I think a walk might wake up 'the mega virgin who's never been kissed on the cheek by a girl before'." The teenager drawls.

S-sensei!? G-guh!

"It is no trouble at all." Rather than allow my students to see my shameful perk of pride, I turn around with a cough. "Indeed, I worry that young Midoriya may find himself walking into obstacles and traffic unless he has a chance to recover."

"Yeah, that'd be a little annoying." The girl agrees, leaning her back against the chest of her boyfriend who continues to stand there as if a statue.

…

"So, what film are the two of going to watch?" I begin awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

Thankfully, Bakugou shoujo isn't as inept as I am in small talk and begins to go over their itinerary, beginning with lunch at what I'm told is a popular cafe for prospective hero students. The film they plan on viewing at the cinema seems to be one about the legendary American Hero, Spider-Man.

Ho! A good choice, and subject I am able to speak of with a good deal of competence!

But soon enough their taxi arrives and I am left standing outside the gate of the Bakugou household.

…

**_And so, All Might folds his arms and waits at the scene cooly for his ride to pick him up._**


	8. Chapter 6-5

AN: Next chapter is going to be skipped. Go to QQ if you wanna read (actually plot relevant) almost smut.

* * *

Fucking Deku! Side Series

Dear/Daddy/Dad/Old Man/Father/Papa, **_Please_**.

Where Todoroki Enji is still a hot blooded meat head, the number two idiot, but his firstborn child was a daughter named Fuyumi rather than a boy called Toya.

* * *

Chapter 6.5: Going out to a cafe with your friends Shuko? Alright, I'll let Mother know-

"Enji! I am here for a surprise visit!"

"What!? Toshinori!? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"B-but I'm here to congratulate you on your son's acceptance to UA?"

"Oh. Uh. Tha- wait what!? Explain! Why are you here to give the message!?"

"I'm working as teacher at UA now-"

Chapter 6.5 Addendum: On second thought, I'll come with. Don't give me that look, I'll pay. Please.

Commissioned by shaderic  
Word Count: 3273

* * *

**_Shoto_**

_"Go on and have fun with your sister Shoto, I know your father can be quite… loud when it comes to his old friend." Mother smiled awkwardly at the entrance to our home, already having sent my younger sister ahead._

_"I don't think they're friends Mother. I'm fairly certain Father absolutely hates Japan's number one hero." I reply, ignoring the twitch of my mother's cheek with a roll of my own eyes._

_"Your father is just terrible at communicating dear." She hums, forcibly pushing me towards the door when the shouting gets louder. "And call your older brothers and sister for me? Make sure they don't make any excuses for family dinner tonight!"_

_'Like that would ever happen.'_ I think wryly, sending out the group text to my older siblings and placing my phone back into my pocket.

Fuyumi could sniff out lies and excuses like a bloodhound. And in the case my older sister couldn't make it, Father would take it upon himself to verbally or physically annoy his eldest child into coming back home for the weekend.

I could imagine it now.

_"Fuyumiiiiiii! Are those old men at work putting too much on your plate? Give me five minutes and I'll set those fools straight! No? Then is it because you're too tired? Then I'll come over and pick you up! You can take a nap on papa's shoulder on the way home! What!? What do you mean you don't want me to come over? Did I do something? Do you hate me!? Impossible! No… a boyfriend? It's a boyfriend isn't it! Don't let that disgusting bastard go anywhere, I'm on my way now- grk!?"_

The man was an idiot, but everyone in the family knows that there are three jewels in his life he holds above the rest of us who were born the safe gender.

My mother, Rei, who my adolescent of a chromosome donor _still_ has trouble speaking more than short, clipped sentences with. It's obvious to anyone with half a brain that the man is still as smitten as he was twenty three years ago with how he never fails to bring home a winter rose every time he returns from work.

My oldest sibling, Fuyumi. She's had Father wrapped around her grip ever since he'd first held her. Unfortunately, the patient demeanor she inherited from Mother has only exacerbated our father's unjustified mania regarding his daughters.

And of course, my youngest sibling, Shuko. All of fourteen years old, she's the apple of our father's eye.

"..." From her place seated next to several of her school friends, said sister glances in my direction questioningly to which I reply with an equally silent thumbs up.

Also the biggest pain in mine and my brothers' asses now that Fuyumi moved out into the city proper. Not because she's a chore to deal with.

Todoroki Shuko is probably the quietest, most well-mannered teenage girl you'll ever meet. She's friendly, polite, silently charming, and cute.

My little sister was also absurdly strong with her ability to near instantaneously sap the heat from her surroundings until everything around her was little more than powdered snow and replacing that stolen thermal energy elsewhere with possibly deadly effect. Common sense would dictate that there was very little that could trouble Shuko whether she was in a social or combat situation.

No, the problem, _as always_, is our father.

The man seems to think Shuko is a delicate flower that needs to be carefully watched over and coddled, regardless of her growing frustration that has left the number two hero's flaming mustache frozen over at least once a week.

So as the second youngest and the only son still spending much of his time under the roof of his parents, it was my job to act as a chaperone to and from school.

Father would do it without a second's hesitation, but for the sake of Shuko's social life, I was bid to intervene by the quiet panic of a younger sibling and the firm, vacant eyes of an elder sister lost in horrifying memories.

I'm not sure how I'm supposed to make time when I start at UA this year. As entertaining as it would be to watch the evening news declaring that Endeavor had been mistaken for a middle aged criminal chasing down a middle school girl who was in actuality his daughter, Shuko probably wouldn't be able to show her face at _any_ school anymore.

I guess I can wake up earlier and invest in a bicycle or something…

A dainty hand slaps at my arm, interrupting me from my musings.

"Brother. Stop brooding." Shuko grumbles with almost imperceptibly narrowed eyes.

"Hm." I reply, glancing around the table and noticing the various whispers and averted looks of my sister's lightly flushing friends.

And so I find myself with the primary reason that has changed the relationship between us.

Good genetics.

Back when we were younger, Shuko was the clingy sort who always needed one of us to hold her hand. It was a new golden age for Father who had seen spring come after the long winter where Fuyumi had discovered embarrassment only to fall into a desperate depression once the seasons changed yet again.

At first my shy sister had been thrilled to introduce me to her friends, having an older, cool sibling who could break the ice and become a social point had endeared me to her. At least until we got a little older and her cool older brother had suddenly become her _cool_ older brother.

Now she did her best to briskly walk to and from school on her own before I could catch up to her, and absolutely _despised_ having Father insist I be put on watch duty when she went to have fun with her friends.

So why do I continue keeping Shuko company when I could just walk off and hang out with my own friends?

Ah… well…

I don't really have many male friends. Acquaintances and classmates sure, but most of my social interaction comes from my family and a few girls I knew from my childhood.

I hadn't really believed it after grade school when my mother told me I was handsome. No one had really came up and talked to me and whenever I brought up the courage to try and make friends, boys would think I was a girl.

And while I did manage to make a friends in grade school with a few girls, the dynamic changed a little once I became a teenager.

Needless to say, it'd be a little awkward calling someone I used to, and I use the term loosely, 'date' and awkwardly broke up with because I didn't even realize there was a connotation between a girlfriend and romance, and the others who were _also_ my girlfriends because I didn't know better.

So now I'm known throughout my former school as that dangerous playboy who dated multiple girls at the same time and broke each of their hearts without batting an eye.

Not that stops others from trying.

"So… senpai…" The one I label, Gyaru Nail Extensions attempts to get my attention.

Expertly, I scoot and stand up to dodge the kick from Shuko underneath the table and make a tactical retreat to buy time with an excuse to get a drink.

"Your brother's so nice Shuko-chan!"

"Right? He's even paying for everything!"

"Soooo… he's still single right?"

And so on and so forth do I hear until I'm out of range. Regardless I can still feel my sister's glare boring into my back so I quickly make my way towards the counter, taking my place in line behind two teens my age who were obviously on a date.

_Oh_.

I remember them. Those of us who were recommended were able to watch our prospective classmates as they performed the hands on portion of their exams.

If I recall correctly, both of them did excellently during the practical.

…

This is an opportunity Shoto. A perfect one to connect with peers that were almost certainly accepted in UA and distancing myself from the gaggle of estrogen I'd just left behind.

But these two were on a date. Wouldn't it be impolite if I were to do more than greet them and ask basic questions like "Hello, are you prospective students of UA as well?" or "How did I know that? Because I watched the two of you perform well on your tests" and "No that's not creepy and I'm not so lonely as to strike up a conversation in the middle of a line-"

"Hello? Excuse me? We're done ordering so you can go ahead."

I blink, refocusing my eyes on the green haired teen who is my equal in height and quickly realize that I'd been holding up the line.

Fortunately, I'm used to hiding any rises in my body temperature with a quick cooling of my face and neck, while I mechanically nod and move forward, only to find myself stumped as I haven't decided what to order yet.

"..." Think quick Shoto! Just pick something! Anything!

"Can I get an extra large strawberry sundae special?" Yes!

"Would you like extra spoons with that?" The tired looking man behind the counter asks with a raised brow.

Wait! No! Shit!

I'd gotten something way too big on accident! Now I had to go back to the table and look like I bought it for the girls!

"Yes." I agree with a small slump of my shoulders, unable and unwilling to change my order like a socially awkward fool being judged by everyone behind me.

… at least I'll get a half annoyed, half happy kick under the table from Shuko?

"Kinda big for one person isn't it?" From my side, the girl walks over and leans over the counter to watch the preparation of the giant bowl of ice cream and fruit.

"Yes." I agree automatically in surprise.

"It's probably not just for him, Kacchan." Her boyfriend says in an amused tone, smiling nervously when he's noticed I've glanced his way.

"No." I nod, gesturing with my chin towards the table my sister and her friends were waiting.

"No…? Ooooh, okay, yeah I get it." The boy follows my gaze and squints for a moment, his eyes glancing back and forth at my hair and that of my sister's. "Treating your sister and her friends? That's really nice of you!"

"Not really." I say, unable to stop a small, unsure smile of my own from forming when the boy easily grows an awkward one of his own.

"... you know, that does look hella good Deku, you think we can finish one on our own?" The girl, Kacchan, wonders, tapping a glossed lip with a finger.

… and that's probably not her actual name. A pet name like Deku probably is?

Oh man. I really messed up. Now I'm ruining a date by injecting myself into a conversation I never actually meant to have.

Thought about it? Sure.

Actually acting upon my wishes for escape? Madness-

"We can share." And the words are out of my mouth before I can think to freeze my lips solid.

What the hell are you doing Todoroki Shoto!?

"Heeeeh? That's pretty nice of you to offer…" Kacchan, the girl I mean, trails off with a raised brow and a greedy eye.

She appears to be waiting for something…?

Oh.

"Todoroki Shoto. I'm starting at UA this semester." Good job Shoto! Fabulous introduction!

"Ho… trying to get in good with the competition huh? How did you know we were going to UA?" The girl narrows her eyes, assuming that I have ill intentions!

Wait, I didn't mean anything by the last part! I just wanted to offer some extra information like you're supposed to in a basic introduction! I didn't even mean to insinuate that I knew you were future students like me!

"Cool! We're going to UA too!" The boy says with a bright smile, ignoring the elbow that jerks into his side. "Ah I mean, I'm Midoriya Izuku, but I don't think we should impose…"

Midoriya winces again at the second elbow that follows his words. "Uh, I mean, sure? Sharing is good?"

He nearly doubles over from the next elbow with a small squeak of confusion as his girlfriend sighs explosively and moves in front of him to introduce herself.

"Bakugou Katsuki. You trying to win brownie points with us Todoroki-kun?" The girl hoods her eyes dangerously, a sharp glint of a visible canine almost dripping with the unshed blood of my carotid artery.

Explain the misunderstanding calmly Shoto and… wait for the ice cream because backing off without looking like a social outcast is no longer possible.

"I saw both of you perform the open practical from the tactical center. Both of you are skilled." I say, explaining how I knew of their status as students of UA.

But before I can continue, Bakugou makes a noise of understanding followed by a satisfied widening of her lips.

She's quite pretty when she isn't glaring.

"Hm hm, so you're taking the opportunity to make connections and strengthen your future position with two strong classmates huh? And since you weren't out there with us that'd make you… what, someone who got recommended?"

This girl is frighteningly intuitive. I would never be able to determine so much about someone else in a few short sentences. Even if she's making a couple incorrect assumptions, her insights are mostly correct.

"Yes." But I couldn't correct her without seeming rude, so I nod and agree.

"Recommended… Todoroki…" Midoriya hums to himself, bringing up his fingers to rest against his chin as his eyes light up in realization.

"You… don't happened to be a relative of… _that Todoroki_, are you?" He asks, most likely implying my relation to Father.

"Yes. I am Todoroki Enji's third son. He was the one who recommended me as a student." I answer.

I'd… rather not start our relationship by name dropping my Father, but what good would lying do me at this juncture? They'd find out eventually and I'd only have to explain myself later-

"Huh. The Number Two? That means you're pretty good at fighting right?" The shortest among us looks up at me with a raised, calculating brow.

Another elbow digs its way into her boyfriend's side before the wide-eyed youth could begin what looked like an excited babble as many others have before him.

"My skill is passable." I agree, moving towards the counter where the extraordinarily large tub sized plate of ice cream had been placed.

"Oh, let me get that." The boy who'd formerly been doubled over flushes in likely embarrassment as he realizes his girlfriend had saved him from 'fanboying'.

"It's fine, I can…" I blink at the fact that the slim teen has easily picked up and balanced the tray with a single hand and that his girlfriend is no less surprised at his dexterity and strength.

My eyes narrow, the analytical part of my training kicking in as I begin to carefully take in the green haired teen whose rolled up sleeves does nothing to hide the lines of thick and chorded muscles of his arms. Despite his deceptive stature, hidden by the slightest of slouches and the dark coloring of his vest and slacks, the rest of his frame is equally trained like that of a man who's spent years training his body in preparation to become a hero.

"I see." I say simply, coming to the realization that I would have to train hard in order to keep up with my peers.

Even I'm not fool enough to look overly long at the beautiful girl already sneaking bites of ice cream next to him, but from what I can see, she too is amazingly fit.

But as we draw closer to the booth where my sister and her friends are sitting, horror dawns upon me.

There's not enough chairs!

"I'll get us extra seats." I say, quietly veering off to the side and snagging two chairs with my arms.

It is a good thing I did.

Not because there weren't enough seats. No, that specific stomach tangling swirl of social ineptitude was nothing in comparison to what I was seeing.

My eyes narrowed when I saw my sister perk up at the waves of her friends.

My breath slowed when I saw Shuko's mismatched eyes widen at Midoriya's inadvertent proximity to her, most specifically at his unstraining arms as he carefully lowered the the tray onto the table.

My heart stopped beating momentarily when I saw the _roving _back and forth of my baby sister's gaze all along Midoriya's bending waist and rear.

It took all I had _not_ to loudly scrape the chairs I'd dragged over at the intake of breath I saw on Shuko's softly flushing cheeks as she spied the embarrassed smile and greeting being made by a classmate whom I'd thought just may be my very first male friend.

"Uh, hey. I'm Midoriya Izuku and I'll be going to UA with Todoroki-san in a few weeks. It's nice to meet you all." Whatever the other person with him says is irrelevant as the girls begin introducing themselves happily until finally, Shuko is the last one to speak.

"...I'm Todoroki Shuko. It's nice to meet you Midoriya senpai." My youngest sibling whom barely ever speaks in complete sentences, whispers **_shyly_**, never daring more than glancing at Midoriya's dangerously shining green eyes a moment at a time.

…

I've seen that look pointed my way hundreds of times on dozens of different faces.

My baby sister has a crush.

On Midoriya Izuku.

A boy she's just met.

Who already has a girlfriend.

_"Destroy him Shoto."_ I hear Father's voice speak in the back of my mind.

It takes me longer than I'd like to admit to snuff it out and push my sister deeper into the booth to sit between her and the innocently smiling boy who even now is being bombarded by questions along with his girlfriend. Worse was that with each stammering answer that comes from the mouth of the green haired teen, Shuko seems ever more interested and even finds the courage to quietly asks a question or two of her own.

Shit.

I have made a terrible mistake.

In my search for companionship to evade my sister, I've instead introduced a greater problem that our father can never know of lest he become a hero who dyes his cape red in the blood of a murder victim.

…

The realization that I have to befriend the boy Shuko is crushing on in order to stop anything from occurring is a grim one.

I can already tell that my immediate future is going to one full of awkwardness, desperation, and soul crushing despair.

Crap.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is going to be skipped. Go to QQ if you wanna read (actually plot relevant) almost smut.


	9. Chapter 8 (7 on another site)

Chapter 8: "Bakugou-san. This is a surprise. Class is about to start."

"We're on the southside of the the instructional building, fourth floor. Why?"

Chapter 8 Addendum: "Open a window? Sure."

Commissioned by shaderic  
Word Count: 1965

* * *

**_Shoto_**

I've never really placed much value on my phone. It was the newest generation of its type that my mother had gotten me upon graduating middle school saying that I needed a way to keep in touch with friends.

_"__So, like, hi! I'm Ashido Mina!"_

While she didn't mean anything by it other than parental concern, it still stung a little that the only people on my contact list were members of my immediate family.

I still remember clearly how Shuko had stifled a giggle, putting up a polite air for her poor older brother.

I'd seen through that act right away. The slightest curl of a smirk peeking behind a dainty hand followed by the haughty glimmer of superiority shining in her eyes had been a ghost on my shoulders for weeks now.

_"__I didn't see you at the practical, and I toooootally would've noticed if you were there."_

At least until I exchanged numbers with two of my future classmates.

I wouldn't go so far as to call it a miraculous occasion, but if I spent a few days constantly staring at my phone, what was the harm?

And if I happened to make my phone vibrate every so often to appear as if I'd gotten a text from 'Midoriya senpai', what of it?

It's not like I was getting way too much enjoyment out of bullying back my little sister in an acceptable manner. And if she kicked my door every time she passed by the hall because she was to shy to outright ask me to give her his number?

_"__Oh, you're one of those silent types, huh? That's cute!"_

Well, maybe I felt a sense of petty victory.

It helped me get over my depression that I hadn't gotten a text or a call from either of my new… is it too early to call them friends? Anyway, I'd spent a week with my phone within grabbing distance in the vain hope that maybe I'd be able to proudly tell my family I was going to 'hang out' with my friends.

Mother might have shed a tear that her youngest son was finally making friends.

_"__Ooooooh, you're a tough nut to crack. Guess with a face like that I'm gonna have to up my game!"_

Father's beard would probably explode in a fit of fire as he cackled madly before calling Yagi-san to gloat about how his prodigy child had begun to make connections between promising, future heroes-

Actually, maybe it would be better to remain quiet about any future meetings I have with possible, probably not friends.

_"__Hey, is that your phone?"_

I have to follow the example of my elder siblings and move out of the house as soon as it was physically possible. That is the route to survival and the salvaging of my future social life-

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I ask, blinking at the pink skinned and pink haired girl quirking her head and pointing at my side.

"Isn't that your phone going off?" She says again, blinking back with gold on black sclera.

To my further embarrassment of ignoring someone who'd been trying to be friendly with a social failure like myself, I spent a further few seconds curiously staring into her eyes.

They are exceptionally beautiful.

To this, she backs away slightly, a flush of weirded out embarrassment highlighting her already pinkish skin.

"J-jeez… that was super intense. I think my heart just stopped for a moment." She mutters to herself, turning around back in her seat and placing her cheeks into her palms.

…

Good going Shoto. You just scared off someone you ignored. Who was trying to make conversation. And be friendly.

God I suck.

It's with these thoughts dominating my brain that I pull my phone out of my pocket, set it to vibrate, and slide the lock open without looking.

It's probably Mother wondering if I made it to class on time or something. I'd made doubly sure that I had everything I needed for my first day at UA, including the overly large _Endeavor_ bento box I'd discreetly wrapped in a nondescript cloth.

Father regularly makes our lunches way too large. It's obvious that everyone but Natsu took after our mother's build, but Father is of the opinion that his younger children are still going to fill out into meatheads like him.

I… am not against the idea, but at this point it's a lost cause, I think.

Maybe I'd be more popular with the guys if I looked like I was as good at sports as I was in actuality?

"Hello?" I asked quietly, placing the phone against my ear and praying that I had the volume set down low enough no one could hear the sound of an overly affectionate family member.

"Hey, Todoroki, it's me!" The voice of Bakugou Katsuki screeches over the speaker, causing myself and several others to jump in our seats.

_"__Bleh. Of course he's got a girlfriend already."_ The girl sitting in front of me mumbles something in irritation as a floating uniform filled by an invisible girl gently pats her on the back.

I wince, tempering the eagerness that is threatening to burst out in a series of rapid questions with the fact that I was being terribly rude.

How could I have forgotten to put my phone on silent!?

"Yes? I saw that you and Midoriya were on our class roster. Do you need me to tell the teacher you'll be late?" I ask, more than willing to stand up to any teacher who would mark my friends who had called me absent!

I'm… not actually sure about what I'll say, but I'll come up with something. You just need to believe in yourself more Shoto!

"That's great! I mean, it's great that we're in the same class-" U-uoh! _"__-since we have no idea where we're supposed to go yet."_

Bakugou-san! I don't know if I can handle such an intense declaration of friendship!

"No, we'll make it, just, can you open a window and blast out a signal so we can see which room you're in?" She asks and I find myself stumbling heavily towards the nearest window.

"Sure." I reply in affirmative, leaning my back against the wall the windowpane is connected to, afraid that my suddenly jelly-like legs were going to give out on me.

_"__Hey, hey, what's he doing now Mina? Todoroki-kun looks so cool posed against the window like that! You think he's doing that bad boy thing on the first day of school?"_

_"Maaaaan, even the shadow he throws out is attractive! We're so lucky we got into this class!"_

Ignoring the mutterings of the class about whatever strangeness I was doing, I shove the window open in one swift stroke and lean a hand outside to throw out a small burst of flame.

"Nice save Sundae! We owe you one! Deku, jump!" The louder of the thus far inseparable pair cheers and the call clicks off.

In the meantime, I hunch over, leaning against the wall before slowly sliding my phone into my pocket and crossing my arms over my chest nervously.

Everyone was staring now. I didn't have to open my eyes to tell.

First day of school and I'd already setting myself up as the friendless weirdo. Sure, I might have two friends for all of a week before they'd stop talking to me beyond polite conversation.

But that's fine.

Looking to the side towards the back of the room, I open my eyes and lift my head ever so slightly as a feeling of pride nearly overwhelms my entire being.

Even if I'm alone again after this, that's okay.

It may not have been something that can be considered even remotely heroic, but I would stand by the fact that I'd helped two friends who needed aid. I fought against my own nervousness and came out on top, just this once.

It would be enough.

I couldn't help the small smirk that twitched upwards as I resigned myself to another three years of being alone-

Was that screaming I was hearing?

_"__Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-_

No, it couldn't be-

"**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaah!**" The familiar voice of Katsuki ruffled my hair as a crackling blur passed by the edge of my vision and into the classroom.

Then came the surprise as my hair was ruffled by the aftermath of Midoriya and his girlfriend, _who he was carrying in his arms_, skidded to a loud stop just inches from crashing into the quiet boy with the stone-like, mutant quirk.

_'That was a little scary.'_ I thought, maintaining my desperate lean against the wall to calm my rapidly beating heart before placing my hands in my pockets to hide my trembling.

The large mutant boy blinks twice, opens his mouth, and squeaks cutely in a very delayed fear response to having almost been made into paste.

And as Midoriya rises powerfully from his crouch, his girlfriend still held gallantly in his arms, he looks around cooly at the rest of the silent classroom.

Or rather, I could tell he was slowly coming to the realization that he'd just shattered any sense of decorum by using his quirk to make such an entrance.

…

I should do something.

"Hey." I say, shaking hands still in my pockets and walk past my friends with slow, deliberate steps. "Didn't think you'd make it."

I noted overly seriously to take the heat off my two friends and nudge the still silent class' attention to myself. I made sure to carefully walk my way back to my seat, sparing only a momentary glance and nod towards the duo so I didn't accidentally trip over my own feet or bump into anything, or anyone, on the way back.

I managed to make it to my seat just in time for the exclamations of our classmates to begin pouring in one large series of non-stop comments.

_'Good job Shoto.'_ I gave myself a mental pat on the back, keeping my hands in my pockets before slouching customarily and closing my eyes off from the world.

_Just sit back, be obviously unapproachable, and look like you're taking a nap Todoroki Shoto._

_It's the closest you're going to get to your usual comfort zone for the next several hours._

And while I _could_ interject with a few words, I was feeling emotionally exhausted. Plus, Bakugou had already jumped out of Midoriya's arms and had begun to loudly, and primly socialize like her and her boyfriend hadn't just broken a dozen laws to get to class on time.

It's been one hell of a first day already-

"Hey Todoroki." The powerfully built, green haired teen said greeted with a smile as I looked up with a single, open eye.

"Thanks for the save." He grins abashedly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand while the other fidgets at his side.

_U-urk! Izuku-san!_

"Yeah. Don't mention it." I reply, closing both my eyes again and go back to my original slouched position so I don't make a damned fool of myself.

If I said anything more I'd be a spluttering, red faced mess.

As it was, I was almost emitting a mist of chilling frost from my seat trying to keep the flush off my face.

"Y-yeah, thanks again Todoroki!" Midoriya stammers, likely put off by my distant attitude.

Damn it. One step forward, a hundred steps back.

I need to do better.

_"__Mina-chan, I think we've discovered the mythical Kuu type!"_

_"I know, right? He's an ultra rare!"_


	10. Chapter 8-5

Chapter 9: "Alright, alright, settle down. You all did well-

**_What is this!? Another surprise issue of _**

**_I AM HERE!_**

Chapter 8.5: "Get dressed in your gym uniforms. We'll be conducting a physical exam today to set a baseline-"

**_*CRASH!*_**

Chapter 8.5 Addendum: "I have arrived! To help supervise-"

"To clean the broken glass you muscle headed fool."

"A.. ah… Aizawa-kun, please stop glaring at me… I just wanted to make a cool entrance too..."

Commissioned by shaderic  
Word Count: 2118

* * *

**Toshinori**

_Kaaaaaaa! Midoriya shooooouuuuuneeeeen! _Kakuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_To think you have come so far as to equal, no, _**_surpass!_**_ Yes, surpass the my own technique of cooly making an entrance!_

_Not even I, _**_All Might_**_, was so skilled in the usage of One for All so early on in my own youth and tutelage under my Shishou!_

_Not only that, but to make such an entrance whilst carrying your beloved, why, it was the very image of a true hero of justice!_

**_I cannot be outdone!_**

I had been crouching outside of the classroom entrance, trembling in worry that my charge and his intended were going to be late on their first day! I had prepared to enter the room to reassure Aizawa-kun they had most assuredly been delayed due to their unfamiliarity with their new commuting route and schedule!

But I had not needed to!

Naze?

Because Midoriya Izuku had so stylishly entered the room just as my fellow teacher had hopped his sleeping bag into the hallway!

He had paused to stare at me strangely before shrugging and heading inside the classroom. I had nodded in return, slowly walking outside towards the courtyard with my mind full of heavy thoughts once more.

My protege was so cool!

But that was not all! Indeed to my experienced and well trained eye, it appeared that my students have already sought to make connections amongst their peers!

The youngest son of my good friend, Enji-kun, had shown his cold exterior to merely be one of brimming self confidence rather than any sort of egoist self aggrandizing of self image. It was **_shameful_** of me to have believed the small, shy boy, had allowed his obvious strength, polished good looks, and father's position to have grown into anything but the well meaning young man I had known during his youth!

**_Shame_** on you Toshinori. To have even doubted for a moment, no, to have been _fooled_ by the cool detachment of the young man's mask…

I must rectify this immediately. I will clear my schedule so that I may visit Enji-kun beyond mere business-

Ah.

Of course. My lack of contact over the years is the reason why Enji-kun had received me so coldly when I had appeared at his home to personally hand his son's acceptance into UA. We who had been comrades in arms during our youth had drifted apart as our responsibilities grew and our paths diverged.

Him as a father and myself as the foolish idealist who had given his youth to chase a dream.

It is true that I could have tried harder, found more time to reconnect with the friends I'd made as a student. But perhaps a part of me had grown bitter.

That my friends had moved on beyond simply living their dreams and had settled down roots to do their part in raising the next generation. That one by one, the comrades who had fought at my side had spent less and less time to protect society from the ravages of villainy in the only way we had known.

Only, I was too foolish to see that perhaps, I had stayed upon my path for too long. Instead of throwing myself back into the fire after my wounds had barely healed, I should have spent more time looking to and mentoring the next generation as so many of my own class had done.

_Fufu. A fool you are indeed, Toshinori. This was a path you have begun to walk without even having realized it for what it really meant._

_I had missed my chance to raise a family of my own, but it was not too late for a faded old man to guide the way forward for the wide-eyed boys and girls my own generation had brought up._

**_No more running away Toshinori._**

_I will _**_make_**_ the time. My responsibilities do not solely remain among the people, but for the friends and connections I have made in my life._

_I _**_will_**_ call Enji tonight to make plans. But first…_

_I must make a lasting, positive impression as my own protege, his girlfriend, and my friend's son have!_

**"****TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"**

Having walked myself outside where I could still see the size ten crater in the dirt, I placed my own, larger footprint upon it and leapt mightily into the air!

Knowing that my heroic yell of exertion had drawn the attention of the students within this entire side of the building, I powered through the air, aiming for the exact same window that my students had entered their classroom with a victorious exclamation!

"**HAHAHAHAHA!**** Here I am, making a suitably heroic entrance through a closed window-"**

_Hah?_

"**Would one of you students be so kind toopentha****twi****_ndowba_****_ckup_****-**" I managed to quickly belt out before crashing through the shatterproof glass rated for high caliber rifle rounds, and land in a crunching crouch next to the desk of a surprised child who squeaks at sitting so close to Japan's #1 Hero!

"-please? Erhm, I mean, **_HAHAHAHAHA!_**" I manage to cover up the last part of my no longer relevant request before standing with my nervously clenched fists pressing into my hips!

**"Hello Class 1-A! It is I, All Might! Doubtless your homeroom teacher has things well in hand, but I, as a new teacher, would like to watch the orientation proceedings to better learn-"**

"All Might. What are you doing?" Aizawa-kun politely questions my intrusion- "Are you an idiot? What the hell kind of numbskull decides to destroy school property, frighten his students, and possibly injure them with flying debris," He takes a breath-

**_"Instead of using the door like a normal, intelligent three year old?"_** A-Aizawka-kun's voice rumbles hotly, his hair and bandages beginning to rise threateningly in the suddenly existent breeze.

I find my formerly well hidden nerves flowing into my laughter. And then my laughter falls into chuckling as his bloodshot eyes continue to gaze my way until I find my voice trailing off into a silent death.

"W-well… I… uh… you see!" I attempt to find an explanation that'll stop that terrifying glare!

_Aizawa-kun! Your eyes are still as scary as ever!_

"Oh my God." Katsuki-kun shivers, placing her dismayed face into her hands. "He's like a five, no, a **_two year old_**."

"I-" I attempt to put an affronted word in

"It's like he sees something he thinks is cool, and decides to follow through without thinking about his actions." She continues to mumble softly into her hands, never _once_ making eye contact with my slowly hunching shoulders.

"Uh-" I try to find words even as the rest of the class begins to mutter.

"That was really scary All Might-sensei. Koji-chan? Are you alright?" A girl with a blank expression asks, softly petting the large boy I'd covered in bits of bulletproof glass.

"Oh goodness! Come on Koda-kun, I'll take you to the nurse, is that okay sensei?" Yaoyorozu Momo, one of the students who had been recommended into UA, gently coos and brushes off the glass over the trembling boy's shoulders before sending a glance towards my fellow teacher.

"Sure. Get dressed in your gym uniforms and meet us out in the training field." Aizawa-kun responds, waving them off from underneath his sleeping bag.

"Hey, I thought that was pretty cool!" A red-haired teenager with sharp, shark-like teeth attempts to comfort me with a fading smile. "But that was kinda not manly? We're not in a shounen manga or nothin. You could really hurt someone without a defensive quirk like that!"

And I feel my slightly rising shoulders fall further, a wave of depression beginning to weigh heavily upon my sweating back.

"I-it's alright All Might-sensei!"

Midoriya shounen!

I raise my eyes, only to see the nervously smiling boy refusing to look at me as his trembling expression is instead focused on comforting his lover.

"You, uh, well. Um… yeah?" He tries, desperately trying to come up with an ever slowing jumble of words as young Bakugou _scrapes_ her fingers down low enough so that her incredulous and _dead_ eyes can make contact with the now silent boy.

"... sorry sensei." Izuku-kun hangs his head with a wince, rubbing soothing circles around the pale haired girl's back.

"That was a little dumb." He speaks what's on his mind, agreeing with the girl who has returned to her soft, **_disappointed mutterings_**, even as he props her up against himself and begins leading her towards the changing rooms followed by the rest of the class.

But not before Katsuki-kun pauses in her steps, **looks at me**, and leaves the room, her expression one full of shattered dreams and crushed expectations.

Again.

_No!_

_I have to do __**something**__!-_

"Clean this up and meet us down in the field. Like a normal person. By taking the door and **_not causing more property damage by jumping down to the ground_**." Aizawa-kun enunciates clearly and slowly, one hand poking out of his sleeping bag and pointing towards a small dustpan and broom.

…

"H-hai, sensei…" I reply quietly with a small, shameful nod.

What else could I be expected to say? He was a teacher and he's right about my ineptitude as a-

…

Uuuuu...

"It's okay Katuski-kun. At the very least I finished the work you gave me and memorized the entire semester's curriculum!" I spoke aloud, clenching my fist and straightened my back-

"Clean! The. Mess!" My fellow instructor pokes his head back into the classroom momentarily.

A second later of looking over my once more hunched over form, he nods to himself and the telltale sound of a sleeping bag hopping down the hall fills my ears as do the continued mutters of the students who haven't left earshot.

**_"Man, that really was kinda dangerous wasn't it?"_**_ Hrk!_

**_"I knooooowwww~ You think he's, you know, got 8th grader syndrome?" _**Gaaaaaah!?

**_"We shouldn't be so hard on him, guys." H-hoh?_**

**_"Indeed, Uraraka-san is correct." _**_Iida shounen-!_**_ "It is not easy being a hero."_**

**_Uooooooh!_**

**_"Yeah, he's right. Multiple head injuries over like what, twenty years? That's no joke man" _**Hraaaaaargh!

**_"Mm… I still think Ashido-san might be onto something. Did you see he tried to play it off until he was confronted by multiple people? Maybe he's just used to being in character too long." _**Gyah!

**_"Nah, could be a generational thing? Like, he thinks he has to be 'hip' and 'cool' for us students and all that." _**Kah!

**_"Dunno. Maybe he's just an idiot?" _**...urgh.

**_"That. Exactly that. The Number One Hero of Japan… is an overgrown muscle brain."_**

**_…_**

_M-maybe I could use another perspective._

*Bring!*

_"Yeah? The hell do you want Toshinori?" Enji-kun grumbled over the phone._

_"W-what do you think of me, Enji-kun?" I ask, voice laced with hopeful desperation-_

_"The hell kind of question is that? You're a goddamn moron is what I think." He snorts. "Don't call me during work hours unless it's an emergency. Isn't that one of the first things they taught us in hero school? Call me later." _

The phone remains pressed into my ear despite my hand having gone slack and the dial tone having begun to buzz.

…

"Ha...ha...ha…"

"Ha."

**_"Looks like you're still a hothead, Toshi. Don't worry about other people's expectations so much."_** I could imagine my master's voice giggling in the background as I sighed and began to sweep the debris into the comically undersized dustpan.

Yes.

I guess I'm still a fool.

I finish my task with a small, tired small pressed against my lips.

Even though she's been gone for years, the lessons she taught me many years ago are still relevant to someone as lacking as myself.

"I'll try harder, Shishou." I promise to her, my students, my old comrades, and _myself_.

I'm a slow learner, this is true.

But it's also true that I've gotten to where I have by being the most dogged, determined, and enduring Hero that I could be.

Now, I just have to focus that tenacity on being an educator.

_"Heh, hahaha." I can't help the small, low chuckle full of nostalgic cheer as I finish cleaning and slowly make my way out of the classroom._

_Starting from the bottom, one more time, huh Toshi?_

_With a Smile._


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: "Uhuh, me and Deku have been tight since we were kids. Are we more than friends? Sure, let's go with that."

Chapter 9 Addendum: "Yeah, course I've seen what he's packing under his clothes. Why?"

Commissioned by shaderic  
Word Count: 2795

* * *

**Katsuki**

As expected, the ball I'd thrown with a soft, inaudible kiai of '_die_', completely blew past my record of 67 meters in my last, **_quirkless_**, physical.

_I couldn't just scream _**_die_**_ out loud! That'd be hella embarrassing!_

But, well, I didn't just boost the baseball with an explosion on top of raw muscle power either. I could've but it would've been _inefficient._

With all the time I'd spent with Deku, obviously we were going to start talking about our quirks. More mine since he hadn't had one until recently. It wasn't just him training day after day on the beach either. And over the month that he's been taking baby steps with his quirk, I'd joined him in training, trying to figure out ways to improve myself with the gold mine of a training area.

The beach was deserted most days, even after the trash was cleared out the place was well known as a dump.

This meant that since there was no one to disturb and report illegal quirk usage, Deku and I had a chance to _really cut loose_ for the last twenty something days.

I'd known about shaped explosions since I was a kid. I didn't _know_ the science behind it, only that explosions _felt different_ depending on how I shaped my hands or changed the timing of my detonations.

It was Deku that showed me a wiki page when we were kids and helped me study physics and chemistry when I figured out that wasn't just school work, but practical knowledge I could use to better my personal abilities. And now I'd _finally_ gotten to test my studies in a live fire environment as Deku focused on not breaking his limbs every time he powered up.

So taking the long nights of studying I'd done, the practical experience of last month, and my own intimate knowledge of my abilities, I'd thrown the ball.

I'd gripped the ball snugly in both of my hands. Like I was poised to bounce off a volleyball while maximizing the circular surface area where my skin would contact the ball.

Checking my stance, I nodded to myself before lowering the ball and _methodically_ painted a shimmering, pasty layer of slow, and weakly burning gelatinous sweat designed to make the ball spin from a secondary detonation. On the portion that my hands would be touching, I applied much the same, but in layers of denser, firmer, and hardier explosive residue that grew thicker and chalkier the closer said fuel was to the cover of the ball.

Essentially I'd adhoc'd a crude, multi-stage booster mechanism that would be ignited in bursts after the initial primer and thrust that my hands provided. It wasn't perfect, but it'd do the job in a pinch.

So I leaned back, used my body as a catapult, and at the correct angle where my snug grip _would've_ released the ball, both my hands detonated the shimmering layer of glycerin that had coated, but hadn't had enough time to mix with the preparations I'd made to the ball.

A second, third, fourth, and a final _fifth_ delayed explosions caused the ball to fly out of the marked grounds.

Way farther.

Far enough that Toshinori-sensei, who'd unobtrusively and uncharacteristically quietly towered over Aizawa-sensei's side, had to leap into the air himself in order to catch the burnt ball that was _still flying_ at dangerous speeds outside of UA's training grounds.

"Ho…" The bandaged teacher muttered, taking the still smoking ball seconds later from All Might's unaffected hands and turning it over his palm.

"Pretty good. Good to see at least one of my students has invested time in learning how to improve upon their quirk." He nodded at me before tossing the nearly destroyed training object and tilting his head towards the next person.

"Looks like we got a good group this year so I won't bother with motivating you. Midoriya, you're up next."

Deku nods, the slightly nervous look on his face mostly washed away with the shimmering awe in his eyes and the praise he was undoubtedly holding back as he stepped up to the plate.

_Hmph. This wasn't much, idiot._

"Ah… is it okay if I take my uniform shirt off, sensei? I think I got one a size too small…" Deku mutters, noticeably straining the blue fabric as he shifted and flexed his upper body. "I might rip it if I'm not careful."

"That's fine." Aizawa nods. "I'll put the paperwork into the clothing department to exchange your clothes."

Izuku nods in return and immediately begins to pull his uniform over his shoulders-

_'Man. Deku's sure been filling out lately.' _I note carefully as I watch part of his black undershirt be pulled up along the outer covering to show a delicious flash of rippling back muscles before it's pulled back down by gravity.

A year ago while before the whole training montage, I'd been taller than him by an inch or so. In that time, my buddy has gone through one _hell of a growth spurt_ much to his consternation and my own confusion.

Consternation for him because the baggy closed he used to sport were now _way too small_ for him.

Confusion for me because… oh fuck it, **_yum._**

I'm not gonna lie to myself. I'd always thought well of him, and there was no one else who was so earnestly fun to tease. When we'd played house together as kids, I thought he was the best hubby out of all those other snot nosed brats who were too busy raving about their own newly developed quirks.

That hadn't changed as we grew up. Sure Deku was… _Deku_, but that just meant his weedy, dorky flaws were offset by his charming earnestness, willingness to please, disarming kindness, and his somewhat overbearing attitude whenever I did something to worry him.

That he had the balls to stand up to me when I was doing something dumb like getting sick and trying to drag myself to school last year was only the tip of the things the worrywart had placed on his then small shoulders.

In my fever induced delirium, I even thought it wouldn't be so bad to be doted on him 24/7 if I settled for Deku later in life.

_'Which I probably would've anyway._' I admitted, my eyes drinking in the tanned, and delectably toned skin of Deku's arms as he reared back on a single foot in a pitcher's pose.

Izuku was never what I believed to be my _type_, but he was my best friend and I could do way worse than snapping that tiny ass up and putting a ring on his finger ten years down the line.

That was the plan. It was always the plan if neither of us had found someone else by then.

But now?

**_Fucking. Yum._**

At almost sixteen years old, Deku stood at 5'8 compared to my 5'5, and by the way he still looked slightly gangly despite his body filling out _saliva inducingly well_, he was only going to get taller. And broader. And thicker. And-

You get the picture.

Fuuuuuuck. When what's left of that baby fat on his face turns into a chiseled jawline with 5 o'clock stubble, maybe a scar or two, he's gonna go from plain faced dude with a god bod to moistened panty dropping tier in the span of an all too sudden day.

There were still a few kinks that needed to be ironed out, but hey, what's a little bit of spit and polish to clean up something that's already hitting most of my fuck me buttons?

Shit, I'm not blind and I can't lie to myself _that hard_. The small thing that used to be a tiny coal of 'he's kinda cute in a dorky, house hubby way' has turned into a full on wildfire of 'can we please make babies now so I can stop waking up thirty minutes earlier to make sure I don't jump your bones while we're training? That'd be really hot at first but seriously awkward after I get my brain working right again.'

Deku's not dumb either. He's socially awkward, not a complete failure at life. I'm like, 99% sure that he's realized I've been pushing the boundaries in our relationship, a playful touch there, a hungrily lascivious glomp there, and **_then_** there was this morning-

"Hah." I huff, folding my arms underneath my breasts and regrettably close my eyes as Deku winds up.

I'd rather not get grit in my eyes from the coming shockwave-

'Yeah, like that.' I roll my now open eyes at the invisible girl who is blindingly rubbing at a persistent grain of dirt that floats at what I think is her eye level. Or at least, that's what I think is happening with how her sleeve are moving and how she's yelping.

"Hold still, keep your eye open." I grunt, reaching out to grab invisible arms and slowly trailing my hands down to grasp the mob's wrists.

"I'll blow out the dirt, just guide me." I order, placing surprised hands along my head so that I could be guided to where the shorter girl's eye was.

"Uhm. O-okay… be careful please?" The formerly exuberant girl quiets down, and as I get closer I can feel the heat of her face warming my lips by our sheer, unseeable proximity.

"Is your eye open?" I ask, quietly, not wanting to speak too loud and hurt her ears.

"Y-yesh!" She gulps, naturally afraid of something so close to her eye.

"Alright, try not to flinch." I say, count down softly, and delicately blow against the speck of dust that remains persistently floating in the air.

"Hey, I felt you flinch." I growl, narrowing my eyes and looking to where I know at least _one of hers_ are.

"S-sorry!" She yelps, and takes a deep breath before lightly tugging on my cheeks to signify that she's ready.

"Alright. Stay still this time!"

It takes a few tries, but eventually the piece of dirt is sent flying away as Deku begins stepping towards us in concern.

"Kacchan? What's up?" He calls out, stopping close enough to where I, and probably the invisible girl can feel the wafting heat of his '5% Power' mode cooling down the furnace that is his powerful body when under the effects of his quirk.

"Eh, nothing. This girl…?"

"T-toru... I mean, Hagakure Toru! K-Katsuki-sama really helped me out of a bind! I got some dirt in my eye from staring too- I mean, because I was too busy watching the ball fly!"

"Katsuki...sama?" Deku raises a brow and makes a confused face that mirrors my own.

I didn't really do much?

Ah well, maybe that's just how this girl talks?

"Whatever. The next mob is going. We should probably watch the competition…?" I say, letting the girl's hands go and she allows them to fall to her sides after a moment of indecision.

It's about then I notice it's that brown haired villager's turn and confidently cross my arms, **_knowing_** that there was no way she was going to beat my score-

Ten minutes later I have to remember my anger management exercises as Aizawa-sensei brings up his phone and shows us that it isn't able to track the ball anymore.

Naturally, Deku goes over to congratulate the blushing girl along with the rest of the class.

**_I really don't like how she's eyeing My Deku up and down like that._**

"Sooo… uh… Katsuki-chan?" Toru asks, nudging me with her shoulder and causing me to startle slightly.

"What?" I respond, a little irritated that I'd been taken off guard.

Yeah. That.

"So Izuku-kun is really… um."

"What?" I say again, feeling my eyes narrow into a glare at her irritatingly nervous voice and overly exaggerated flapping of her clothes as she swishes the air between us.

"Ah, I don't mean to pry but…"

"Just spit it out girl, shit." I respond, whispering that last part under my breath.

"You guys are dating right?" She asks, with nervous tingle in her voice and a shifted collar letting me know she's tilting her head.

…

"You know what. Yeah. Something like that, anyway." I grumble, arms still folded as the mob who's been shyly rubbing the back of her head, tenses, and looks my way with a panicked look of apology.

"Um… so do you mind if I…?"

"What? Check him out?" I ask the obvious.

"Ah! No, no, actually that's a little relevant, but-"

"Go for it. It's not like half the class hasn't been staring at him and Todoroki like they're made of eye candy."

Still sizzling beef welly with a healthy side of veggies for Deku and melted fudged top strawberry sorbet for the pretty boy, respectively.

Yeah, Todoroki's hot too. That red haired guy is kinda cute, glasseses dude in an uptight way, and that muscled dude with the moon pies in his pocket if you're into huskier, homey men.

The others don't look bad either. Shit, our class is like an all you can eat buffet where every type of food group is represented.

"Fufu! The boys in are class are kinda scrump, aren't they?" Toru whispers conspiratorially, bumping her hip against mine. "But the girls are cute too~"

My lips twitch downward as my eyes find themselves drawn once more on the mob with the country girl accent.

"Yeah." I grumble succinctly, tapping my finger against my arm.

"Ufu! Well, it's my turn next! Cheer for me Katsuki-chan!" Toru giggles mischievously, her uniform spinning in circles as she happily moves up to the plate.

I'd take the warning for what it was and tentatively slot Toru in the 'allied quest giver NPC section' of my internal faction page.

The girls of this class were pretty fucking hot.

If I wasn't careful, I was going to lose Deku before we'd even became a thing.

**_Fuck. No._**

"Maximum Power Kamehameha!" I hear a voice in the corner of my ear followed by a pathetically underpowered ball landing a few feet away from Toru's voice.

"Yeah, you go girl." I mutter under my breath, doing the bare minimum to maintain a positive relation with my new 'maybe friend', and slide my slim frame next to Deku's steel chorded arm.

"Kacchan?" He asks questioningly, looking down at me with a small, satisfied smile.

Well, he wasn't nervous anymore.

"Mine." I mumble only sorta, _kiiiiinda_ petulantly with what I know is a devastatingly cute pout as I latch onto his suddenly tense arm.

"K-Kacchan? What is it?" His nerves amp back up from buried just under his hot skin to erupting like the _probably completely planned_ uniform malfunction of Mt Lady's literally giant knockers just the other week during a press event.

And now he was nervous again!

_Heee~_

"Just felt like officially claiming you." I whisper, tugging his powerful frame down so that I can brush my lips against his flushed ear.

Deku being Deku, of course, reacts how I expect him to.

Loudly like a confused pigeon thats faceplanted against a window one too many times.

"C-claimed!? Official!? Nani the what!?" He stutters, doing the little verbal tick of speaking in English that he'd picked up over the training with Toshinori-sensei.

Expectedly, my action and Deku's little outburst is enough to rip the eyes I'd wanted to our way.

Just one more thing.

Letting one of my hands playing with his fingers go, I tug down the collar of his black tank top, pull him a little closer, and peck him softly on the cheek.

"Yup. Claiming." I giggle in that way I know drives him _closer_ rather than _farther_ to figure out what he did wrong, and break my hold on him before we drew _too much_ attention. Toshinori-sensei's teeth were already blinding the sun and making me somewhat ill with his hammy, and badly hidden thumbs up.

...

It wasn't like that actually _counted_ as me asking him out, but it was hopefully enough of a message for Deku to get his fine ass in gear and break the question himself.

I only put on that ten year stipulation before I dragged him yelping into a tux because I could afford to play the long game. And that was how long I was willing to wait for him to pop the question before I'd got fed up enough that I'd toss away a silly, girlish wish of mine.

**_'_**_I want _**_you_**_ to ask me out like a man, damn it!'_


End file.
